The Saiyan Survivors
by The Saiyan Survivors
Summary: After Planet Vegeta's destruction by the tyrant Frieza,the remaining Saiyans are deceived into believing their planet was destroyed by a "meteor". Prince Vegeta,one of the survivors,is certain that this is a lie,and seeks vengeance on Frieza. Somewhere in the universe,a Saiyan baby is sent to conquer earth. The first Arc follows Kakarot through his battles against the Earthlings.
1. 1: The End Of Planet Vegeta

_Hi guys and girls. This is my first story here so go easy on me._ _Also this isn't the typical "What if Goku never hit his head?" story, but you will find out about that after going through the Earth Saga. For those who care I'm gonna leave some power levels in the end of each chapter. (Only the important ones.) Now let's get straight into it!_

 _ **Age 737**_

"Frieza!" A lone Saiyan Warrior was enraged, tearing a line through Frieza's Army.

"Zarbon, open the doors of the spaceship."

"W-Why, Lord Frieza?"

"It's me he wants, isn't it?" Frieza's anger was slowly building up in his eyes.

"Now stop questioning my orders and do as I say!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Zarbon's fear was echoing in his voice, while he rushed to the doors and opened them.

"Frieza! Come out you coward" Bardock's voice was loud and clear, representing his fallen comrades.

As Frieza came out of his ship, the trembling sodiers shouted:

"Long live Lord Frieza!"

"No way! You've lived long enough! Actually, it's a bit too long for my taste!" Bardock kept mocking the tyrant.

"Frieza, listen up! We quit! All of us, got it? We don't work for you, we're free! Oh yeah, and there's one more thing! This is for all the people that we killed in your name!" A white ki sphere was forming itself in Bardock's hand. "I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you!

Here! Have it!" Bardock launched his ki blast toward Frieza.

The tyrant, silent as ever in this encounter, created a small ki blast in his fingertip. In seconds, the blast grew to the size of an average building and Frieza started laughing hysterically.

Frieza's blast overwhelmed Bardock's, absorbing it. The giant sphere was now going straight for Bardock.

The blast hit Bardock, whose last vision showed itself to him.

There was his son, Kakarot, standing before Frieza in a fighting stance, along with his other son, Raditz, who was standing back to watch the fight. Three Other Saiyans were there, but Bardock didn't recognize those.

Frieza's Blast had now completely destroyed Bardock and was heading for Planet Vegeta. Frieza's Soldiers were killed along with the Saiyans, except for a few survivors.

Some time later, a round spaceship landed on earth, with a tailed baby inside…

Meanwhile on some faraway planet, Prince Vegeta was informed that his planet was destroyed by a "meteor". He didn't really care, but when his bodyguard Nappa heard the news, he was devastated.

For the fourth survivor, a low-class kid named Raditz, things weren't looking good. He and his cousin Turles, were sent on a mission ranked as "easy". Their job was to conquer a planet called Enord, whose citizens supposedly had power levels of 50.

They were doing pretty well, but the citizens' last trick was planting a huge tree on their planet and eating its fruit. The fruit's mysterious effects multiplied their strength by many times. The one drawback, however, was that it drew valuable substances from the planet itself. They must have been pretty desperate to resort to such dangerous power…

 _This was the first chapter of the story. I know it was kind of a preview, but it gets better later on. Any reviews are welcome and I'm gonna answer any questions you may have. Now For The Power Levels:_

 _Bardock: 10,000_

 _Frieza: 530,000_

 _Frieza's Soldiers: 500-1,500 Each_

 _Prince Vegeta: 12.000_

 _Nappa:3.600_

 _Raditz:220_

 _Turles:190_

 _Enord Citizens: 50-100 Each_

 _Enord citizens (Tree Of Might): 400-800 Each_


	2. 2: Nappa To The Rescue

"Raditz! Turles here, can you hear me?" The Saiyan boy spoke to the scouter as loud as he could, struggling to survive the fight against Enord's powered up warrior.

"Loud and clear! What's going on there?" The same struggling tone could be heard from young Raditz's voice, as well.

"I was killing the people in the east half of the planet, just like you told me, but all of a sudden a guy plants a tree, eats its fruit and his power rises from 95 to 760! I think we should retreat!" Turles was now flying away from his opponent as fast as he could.

"Nonsense! We're proud Saiyan Warriors, there's no way we're going to lose here!"

Out of nowhere, Raditz's scouter picked up a power level of 800 rushing towards him. "Aaargh!" The young warrior had been knocked down by this new threat.

"Raditz, you there? I got away, you should come to my location and help me plan our retreat. Raditz?" The only thing that could be heard through the scouter were screams and fighting noises, like blast, buildings being destroyed, etc.

Raditz's scouter had fallen off his head, while he was fighting. He was just as surprised because of the Enordian's huge power boost. He too, however managed to grab his scouter and get away. It was a good thing that Enord's people weren't famous for their speed.

"I hear you, Turles. Heading to your location."

A few minutes later, the Saiyan boys reunited in a local cave.

"Raditz, I know we're Saiyans and all, but this isn't worth dying for, damnit." Turles' patience was reaching its limit.

"You don't need to worry, we will just wait for the next full moon and crush them!"

"Did you even read the mission description?"

"No… why are you asking?"

"Figures… This planet doesn't have a full moon, idiot." Turles was now even more annoyed than before.

 _Beep-Beep_ "Nappa, which planet are they on?" The Saiyan Prince asked his comrade. He had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"They were sent to conquer planet Enord, Vegeta."

"Get in your pod. We're heading there now."

The brute followed Vegeta's orders, got in his space pod and set a course for planet Enord. Vegeta did the same.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

The low-class kids were laying low, relaxing and treating their injuries in the cave.

Meanwhile, two round pods were going through Enord's atmosphere. Then they landed. The young prince and his comrade exited their pods.

"Hey Vegeta, should I go and help them?"

"Not yet. I want to see how they deal with the situation first."

"Ummm… Raditz, he have company!" Sounded the trembling voice of Turles. Soon, a 2 VS 2 fight had broken out, with Raditz and Turles on the losing side. Raditz kicked the Enordian he was fighting in the neck with full force, force that should have snapped the enemy's neck. But that didn't happen. It seemed like the Enordian's bodies were too tough to even flinch.

Raditz suddenly shouted: "Go Turles! Go back to planet Vegeta to request for reinforcements!"

"What about you?"

"I'll hold them off! And don't forget to tell my father that I died a warrior's death!" There was a hint of pride in Raditz's voice as he was saying those words.

Turles was more than happy to run away. As he started to fly away, he was blocked by a big Saiyan brute with short spiky hair. It was Nappa.

"Where do you think you're going, kid? Low-class or not, Saiyans are never allowed to flee from their enemies."

With incredible speed, Nappa punched the first Enordian warrior and kicked the second. The he blasted them both into oblivion.

The two low-levels were astonished. He killed in two seconds, warriors that they couldn't even damage.

Turles was even more surprised when he saw Prince Vegeta. He was a rare sight for a low-class warrior, and Turles was secretly one of Vegeta's biggest admirers.

"I know that Planet Vegeta would send people to save us! But who would imagine? Prince Vegeta himself?"

"First off, I didn't give you permission to speak. Second, planet Vegeta is no more, and third, I didn't save you. Nappa did."

"What?" Both kids were devastated by the news that their planet was destroyed by a meteor.

Vegeta turned on his transmitter and spoke: "Planet Frieza 053, there's an emergency, you copy?"

"Yes Prince Vegeta, what's wrong?"

"I need one space pod sent on planet Enord, make it quick. It seems there is one more Saiyan survivor. Name's Raditz."

Turles was confused: "What about me?"

Vegeta closed turned off his transmitter. "You are not coming with us."\

"What? Stop joking around." Turles said, jokingly.

"I'm not joking. A Saiyan who runs away from a fight is no comrade of mine." With those words, Vegeta shot Turles with a purple ki blast, seemingly killing him."

Raditz was scared, but he knew that if he spoke up, he's share the same fate.

"As for you, I'm allowing you to join us. But don't think for a second that you are my equal, or Nappa's. You may have showed great courage in battle but you're still a low-class."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." Said Raditz, who was sort of sad because of his cousin's death, but mostly excited. After all, getting to fight with the Prince Of All Saiyans was a great honour, especially for a low-level soldier.

Vegeta flew off to his pod immediately. Nappa, sort of proud for the low class kid's courage, said: "I don't know what Vegeta thinks about you, but you've proved to me that you're a respectable Saiyan warrior. Now let's hurry. You don't want to annoy Vegeta, do you?

With that, The Saiyans flew off after Vegeta. Turles' hand twitched with anger, his body unable to move…

"Vegeta, what about this planet? Are we going to finish off the remaining citizens or what?" The Saiyan Elite asked

"It's not worth a damn anymore, Nappa. For some reason, it just seems… ruined. Do you know anything about it, Raditz?"

"Well I think the locals use the power of a tree that absorbs the planet's valuable substances to get stronger. I don't know anything else about it."

"Well that explains why you and your little friend had so much trouble", Nappa said.

"Then we'll just go, I'm sure Frieza will have more jobs for us." The prince said, secretly trying to think of a way to kill Frieza.

 _ **Meanwhile, on Earth**_

Kakarot's pod had already landed in a forest hours ago. The infant was sleeping, until an old man came by, picking him up.

The old man said: "Oh, what do we have here? A baby in the middle of nowhere, huh? And you've got a tail, too! Well, I suppose I can't just leave you here, can I?"

Kakarot replied with a kick to the old man's face.

"Oh you're a feisty one! My name is Gohan, and I was a martial arts expert back in the day. I suppose I could train you to be the next world champion! I'll call you Goku!" The old man said happily, not knowing that the baby he now held in his hands would unleash hell on planet Earth…

 _Well this has been the 2_ _nd_ _chapter and I know that making Raditz a courageous warrior is different to the original DBZ Raditz, but this is a fanfic, so people don't have to be exactly the same as their original counterparts._

 _Power Levels:_

 _Vegeta: 12.000_

 _Nappa:3.600_

 _Raditz:220_

 _Turles:190_

 _Enord's Warriors (Tree Of Might):760-800_

 _Kakarot:2_

 _Grandpa Gohan:50_


	3. 3: The Beginning Of The End

_**Age 738**_

It had been almost a year since Gohan had found the mysterious baby in the woods. Life wasn't easy anymore. Gohan was always trying to be nice to "Goku", he was making all these toys for him, but all the baby did was break them and laugh at Gohan's face. He even thought of giving Goku to an orphanage.

As Gohan was thinking, he didn't realize that Goku had climbed out of the basket on his back. Goku almost fell off the cliff, but he grabbed a small ledge and saved himself.

"Wow Goku, I'm sorry I wasn't careful. You almost fell off the cliff there", said Gohan picking Goku up, trying to put him back in the basket. Goku, with quite the speed for a baby, jumped and landed on his feet, then started walking. With the few words he had learned in his first year on earth, Goku tried to say: "I can walk." Gohan managed to understand Goku's first complete and correct sentence and was impressed. This should have been the first red flag showing that "Goku" was special, and dangerous.

 _ **Age 742**_

Kakarot was five years old now. He had already started training, but every time Gohan tried to join him, he got dissed. The sight was truly impressive. Goku had almost reached Gohan in terms of speed and power. Gohan however, was still superior to Goku in terms of technique and wisdom.

Kakarot knew it was time to start his mission. He knew that Gohan was strong, but he'd use his Saiyan abilities to overcome him.

Gohan had no idea what would happen. All throughout the next day, Kakarot didn't train at all. He didn't even talk. Gohan knew that Goku wasn't the talkative type, but that was a first. He hadn't formed a word the whole day.

Immediately after nightfall, Kakarot stood in front of Gohan outside the house, challenging him to a fight. "So old man, what's gonna happen now? Are we finally going to go at it?"

"Well, that's a first. I thought you didn't want to train with me." Gohan was clearly surprised.

"We won't be training, I challenge you to a fight to the death."

"What?" Gohan was astonished.

"That's right, I'm here to destroy this planet, and you along with it. You should have suspected it when you found me in my space pod. Did you really think earthling babies retain memories from their first year in life? Or are they able to walk, jump and talk so soon?"

Gohan said nothing this time. The happy look on his face was replaced with a serious one.

"Not killing me when you had the chance was your last mistake, Gohan." The five year old started smiling with excitement.

"A mistake I'm willing to rectify." The old man took his fighting stance.

Kakarot made his first move, punching Gohan in the face, sending him to the ground. Gohan rolled back dodging Kakarot's next move, a rushed kick. Gohan, planned to grab Kakarot and throw him down, then finish him off with his ultimate move, a Kamehameha wave. The problem was, Kakarot's stance left no openings. Unless… yes this was his chance. The tail. He could grab Kakarot's tail and throw him down. However, a punch to the gut interrupted Gohan's thought. Immediately after getting up, Gohan set his plan into motion. With a fast dash, Gohan grabbed Kakarot's tail. To his surprise, Kakarot could no longer move and he seemed in a lot of pain.

"Why are you on this planet? What do you want from earth? Explain."

"Okay, I will." Kakarot struggled to keep his composure. "My name is Kakarot. I'm a part of a warrior race, the Saiyans. We fight on foreign planets and conquer them, then profit from it."

"And why did you target Earth? Where is your base of operations and who do you work for?" Gohan was still holding on tightly to Kakarot's tail.

"That's all I know, I swear."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I was a baby when I was sent here, remember?" Kakarot's voice wasn't calm anymore as it was before.

"I will let you go if you promise to go back to your planet and leave Earth alone."

"I will never do that. I'd rather die on duty than be ashamed for the rest of my life." Kakarot was calm once again, ready to accept death.

Gohan left Kakarot's tail, but Kakarot was already beaten down and hurt. Gohan started charging a white sphere of energy in his hands. Kakarot thought of his last chance, the full moon. There was an instinct inside him, or someone had told him when he was a baby, he didn't remember. All he knew was that the full moon was his last chance. And alas, he was lucky. Looking at the sky, he felt the muscles in his body grow, along with his bones. Then he blacked out.

Gohan had fully charged the Kamehameha wave now. But his surprise, seeing Kakarot change, slowed him down from firing it on time. He fired it, but by that time, Kakarot was a giant ape. The Kamehameha hit him in the chest and pushed him back a few meters.

The outcome of the fight had already been determined. Kakarot crushed Gohan with a giant stomp. Only blood and bones were left of Gohan, but Kakarot's rampage was far from over.

Next morning, Kakarot found himself naked in the forest. He didn't exactly remember what happened, but he knew he turned into something huge and strong, so he realized he had probably crushed Gohan along with half the forest around him.

Kakarot moved to another area of the forest, killed some animals and made clothes and food from their hide, skin and meat. He started building a small wooden house that took a few days to complete. He had realized that he'd have a problem if all the people on this planet were that strong. He'd have to train harder. Ten more years would do it. He was supposed to clear the planet in twenty years at most, so he planned to train until he got fifteen, then kill the earthlings in five years or less. There was a long way for him to become a proper warrior.

 _Okay, so to address why Kakarot is stronger than his original Goku counterpart: Kakarot in this timeline knows about his mission so he trains a lot harder._

 _Power Levels:_

 _Goku (1 year old):4_

 _Goku (5 years old):50_

 _Gohan:55_

 _Goku (Great Ape):500_


	4. 4: In Search Of The Strongest Earthling

_**Age 749**_

12 year-old Kakarot's training was going well, he was now more than twice as strong as he was when he faced Gohan. "Three more years should do it", he thought to himself.

It was almost noon. Kakarot was doing his usual push-ups. He had gotten rid of his tail weakness. His raw strength was unmatched, many times greater than the average earthling's. As for his speed, he could now move so fast that he could barely be observed by the untrained eye. He had even learned how to create ki balls to fire at his opponents. It was quiet until he heard a noise from far away. After all, his hearing was enhanced, too. He went to check it out. There was a young blue-haired girl, shouting swearwords at what Kakarot presumed was a vehicle.

"Hey, what's that thing behind you?" Kakarot asked the girl with an interrogating tone.

"This is a car, silly. Almost everyone has one."

"And what does it do?"

"It takes you to places with great speed. Speaking of speed, where did you come from? You weren't here a minute ago." The girl was confused.

"Week humans. Relying on objects to get fast, huh? You don't even deserve this planet."

"Okay, if you say so…" She was clearly very confused now. "By the way, what are you doing here all alone? Children can't be out in the woods without permission from their legal guardians."

"Tell me your name." Kakarot was starting to get irritated by the human's nonsense.

"I'm Bulma, and you are…?"

"That's none of your business. Now fight me!" Kakarot rushed over to Bulma and kicked her to the ground.

"Ouch! W-what are you-"

"I'm a Saiyan." Kakarot said proudly.

Bulma, now officially scared, ran in her car and grab her gun, shooting Kakarot immediately. The bullets, however didn't even faze him. Bulma, obviously shaken, put her hands up in the air and said: "I surrender, I'm not a fighter like you are. I'm here because my car broke down and I thought my capsuled motorcycle is too dangerous to drive in the woods. Just let me go."

"Pathetic." Kakarot said, disappointed. "Do you at least know where I can face someone with a decent power level?"

"I'll tell you, only if you promise me you'll let me go."

"Fine, but only this once, now talk."

"I'll tell you the strongest man on the planet is. His name is Master Roshi, that's what I've heard."

"And where does this Roshi guy live?" Kakarot started moving his tail in excitement.

"I don't know about that…" Bulma said, still afraid for her life.

"Then I guess I'll just have to draw him out. Well, as a part of our deal, I'll have to let you go, for now. But be careful: Next time we meet, I'm killing you instantly." Kakarot said slowly, trying to intimidate the human.

Bulma unleashed her motorcycle from a capsule in her suitcase, and left as fast as she could.

Kakarot, on the other hand, was still thinking about getting to face a real challenge. He couldn't wait for three more years. He had to start searching. If he couldn't find him within the year, he'd just destroy cities in order to draw his attention.

 _ **Age 750**_

Kakarot was travelling for almost a year now killing some random humans every now and then. He had searched many isolated areas of the planet. One day he was walking through a desert, when he found a house in the middle of nowhere. He broke the door, getting in and searching for any humans inside. It was empty, even though there were footprints in the sand outside the house, meaning that someone had been there recently. Kakarot followed the footsteps out of sheer curiosity.

After the desert ended and Kakarot had found nothing, he was clearly disappointed. That was until the next day, when he found a big city standing before him, with its tall buildings and busy residents, walking around, not knowing what fate had in store for them.

Kakarot had had enough. If Roshi didn't show himself, he'd have to draw him out. Just like that, he charged a small ki blast and fired it at a car, laughing. The car exploded, killing its driver. Then he started hitting anyone he laid eyes on, lighting buildings on fire and killing random pedestrians, like their lives were insignificant to him. Suddenly, he froze in surprise when he saw the same blue-haired girl who had talked to him a year ago, Bulma, along with a young man sword in hand, ready to defend the girl. This was going to be interesting.

"Finally, someone willing to fight back", he told the man.

"I'm Yamcha and I'll make you pay for what you did to this city!" Whoever that Yamcha guy was, he was a bit too full of himself. Kakarot was amused by this encounter. All he did was laugh.

Yamcha rushed him with his sword, Kakarot blocking it with his fingers. Yamcha then threw it on the ground, and shouted: "Wolf Fang Fist!" Kakarot was surprised, the earthling had managed to land a blow on his face, then beat him to the ground.

"Do you see now what happens to anyone facing the mighty Yamcha?"

Kakarot, completely unfazed, got up, still laughing. Then, he grabbed the sword that Yamcha had thrown on the ground, rushing the Earthling, piercing his chest with it. Bulma and some of the citizens had run away, with more people following them.

"So, this was just a diversion, huh?" Kakarot told the dying bandit. "At least you can die knowing that you saved the lives of some of your species… temporarily, that is…"

Yamcha managed to say "You… monster…" before Kakarot finished him off with a kick to the neck.

"Oh, and thanks for the sword. I don't like relying on weapons too much, but it will make things faster and easier for me."

 _Power Levels:_

 _Kakarot (12 years old): 110_

 _Bulma: 4_

 _Kakarot (13 years old):115_

 _Average male human: 5_

 _Average female human:4_

 _Yamcha: 40_


	5. 5: Kakarot VS Roshi-The Showdown!

While citizens and police officers were trying to evacuate the ruined city, Kakarot was thinking about his brief battle against the human known as Yamcha, wondering if overtraining himself for seven years was the right decision. He liked being the strongest being on Earth, but that would mean he wouldn't enjoy the challenge of an even match. Nevertheless, he continued killing humans and searching for Roshi for two more years, while slightly training himself.

 _ **Age 752 (40 % Of The Population Exterminated)**_

Kakarot was following his usual routine, travelling around the globe and destroying cities and villages in his way, when he met some troublemakers working for the so-called Emperor Pilaf. His two "loyal" agents were not so loyal after all. Once Kakarot killed Agent Mai, Agent Shu betrayed his boss and the secret of the dragon balls.

"So, blue guy, what's it gonna be? Are you going to give me the dragon balls or are you going to die?"

"How do you know" He was interrupted.

"Your "loyal" dog servant" Kakarot said, finding the whole situation entertaining.

"Fine. The dragon balls are in the basement of my castle, but I have only three of them. The rest four are held by a blue-haired girl, when I interrogated her she said something about wishing everyone who got killed by you back to life. That's all I know, I swear!" Pilaf was sweating now.

"Thanks." Said Kakarot, while charging a ki blast, killing Pilaf seconds later.

"You can go now." Kakarot told Shu, who was hiding around the corner the whole time. Shu ran and saved his life for the time being.

Kakarot then found the two dragon balls hidden in the basement, took them and left.

An hour before nightfall, Kakarot decided to go in the middle of west city and look at the full moon. According to his calculations, it was this night of the month that the moon was full. Before setting his plans into motion, though, Master Roshi, The Earth's Champion himself, was standing before him.

"And who would you be, old man?" Kakarot said, mocking the martial artist.

"I'm Master Roshi, Earth's best martial artist. And you will be in big trouble, if you don't change your evil ways immediately." Roshi was dead serious, but Kakarot kept mocking him.

"Well, that's disappointing… And here I was, thinking that killing you would be a challenge."

"Let's fight then." Roshi took the turtle shell off his back.

The fighters went at it with full force, each aiming to kill the other. Their punches, kicks, rolls, and dodges were admirable. Finally, Kakarot shouted: "This is where it ends!" charging a purple ki blast in both his hands, bigger than the previous ones. The blast seemingly hit Roshi, but after the explosion, the faint image of Roshi disappeared into thin air. The actual Master Roshi, meters away behind Kakarot was sitting on the ground, unfazed, mocking Kakarot with just the look on his face. This was when Kakarot started taking Roshi seriously. The fight continued and Roshi was slowly gaining the advantage.

A few minutes later, Kakarot got knocked back on the ground, tired out by the fight.

"Okay, if I can't beat you up, I'll cut you to pieces!" Kakarot pulled Yamcha's Sword from the self-made sheat on his back, tied on his self-made clothes made by animal hide.

"Thunder Shock Surprise!" With those words, Roshi fired two blasts, trapping Kakarot in an electric field, making him drop his sword.

"It's your last chance! Change your ways! Use your power for a good cause!"

"Never! I won't give up! Not now! Not when the full moon's view will be crystal clear in a couple of minutes. Not when it will help me break through your stupid technique!" Kakarot had said too much. Roshi let Kakarot go, then said:

"So you're saying all I have to do to beat you is blast the moon?"

"As if you can do that! There's no way an Earthling's blast has such a long range!" Kakarot said, his body still in a huge amount of pain.

Roshi didn't answer. His muscles suddenly grew in size, then he gathered the ki necessary to do a super-long Kamehameha wave. Kakarot knew that if he got hit by that, he would die. Wanting to make an impressive exit from this life, he said:

"That's the technique the old geezer used before I killed him." Then Kakarot closed his eyes, waiting for the end. Little did he know, the wave wasn't aimed at him.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me… Ha!" Roshi's energy blast emitted an enormous light before blowing the moon up to a million pieces. Kakarot realized what happened, and panicked immediately. The moon was gone, and with it, the chance of defeating Roshi.

"Now, to make sure you'll never hurt anyone again." Roshi's muscles got back to normal, but he charged another Kamehameha. This time it hit Kakarot, blowing him away many miles, sending him through mountains, breaking them in the process.

After the dust cleared out, a short, bald teenager popped out from behind a nearby rock. "You did it, Master Roshi! That was great!"

"It's not over yet, Krillin. Blowing up the moon made me spent most of my energy. The Kamehameha that hit Kakarot was not nearly strong enough to kill him. Damnit! I should have known better!" Roshi was clearly upset because of the outcome, but Krillin was just scared.

Meanwhile, deep in the ruins of a mountain…

"S-so… t-turns out Master Roshi actually is the strongest person in this dirty mud ball of a planet…" Kakarot's clothes were completely torn off, his bones crushed and some bleeding scars here and there on his naked body. He had lost his left his two dragon balls, too. He just hoped that Roshi didn't know about their secret.

A couple of weeks went by and there were no attacks from the warrior known now officially named "The Tailed Killer". Citizens of Earth around the world thought that the nightmare was over. The sad truth was that it had just began.

 _Power Levels:_

 _Goku: 125_

 _Master Roshi: 145_

 _Krillin: 95_


	6. 6: Tien's Demise

Kakarot laid low for a few weeks to heal his wounds. Thankfully, he had managed to grab one of the dragon balls before he was blasted making sure that his enemies can't fulfill their wishes. He got a small power boost after healing his injuries, because of his Saiyan blood. He knew, however, that he couldn't win against Roshi… yet. He needed to train. Effectively. He had heard of those guys… the Red Ribbon Army. They could help him train with their facilities.

Kakarot went straight to their base. It wasn't difficult, since it was a huge tower in the middle of nowhere, with snow surrounding it. He talked directly to Commander Red. They let him, after he showed them his six-star dragon ball.

"Look, I'll make you a deal." Kakarot spoke first. "I'll give you a dragon ball and you'll make training equipment for me. Agree? Well, if you don't, I'll kill you, so you don't have much of a choice."

"Deal. I'll talk to my engineers. Just wait for a few minutes."

With that, Kakarot started his special training with the special androids Dr. Gero made for him. They were quite the handful, since they were made by the Red Ribbon Army's greatest scientist.

 _ **Age 753**_

A year went by, and Kakarot's last training session had just finished. He was taking his usual break, when an RR Agent interrupted him.

"Mr. Kakarot, I came to inform you of an unpleasant event that took place in our base while you were training."

"Go on."

"You see, sir, a blue-haired girl broke in stealthily and stole the dragon ball you had given us." The Agent was clearly scared for his life.

"You incompetent losers!" Kakarot changed his clothes, wearing a purple jacket and black pants that was made for him by the RR Army (without the symbol) along with his old, self-made sheath with the sword. Then he flew off the building through the tower's ceiling. While he was searching for any signs Bulma might have left behind, the sky turned black, and a dragon appeared far away in the horizon. Kakarot, realizing what that meant, tested his new speed, reaching the dragon in a matter of seconds, while Bulma was talking:

"I want you to bring everyone who got killed by-." She couldn't finish her sentence. She was blasted to bits by Kakarot.

"Make me, Kakarot, immort-." He got interrupted too.

"Give me the world's best panties!" A pig shouted from the sidelines, as fast as he could. Then, a pair of panties appeared seemingly from thin air, and the dragon disappeared, making the sky blue again.

"You fucking pig! Do you know what you've just done? You're dead!" Kakarot vanished and reappeared behind the small pig, then cut its head off with his sword. He had surprised his own self with his strength, speed, flight and ki manipulation techniques. He had even come up with his own special move, the "Chaos Burst", it wasn't time to use it yet. He saved it for his rematch with Roshi.

It was now time for his revenge. He had also learned how to sense ki energy so spotting Roshi was easy. He was now flying towards him. When he arrived, he was greeted with a surprise. There, on Roshi's small island, Roshi and his student, Krillin, were waiting for him.

"So, it appears you knew I would come… How so?" Kakarot's interrogating tone was clear in his voice.

"We were warned by my sister, Baba." Roshi was on hi guard.

"How about you tell me where she is and I kill her?" Kakarot was getting more excited by the minute.

"You'd never find her on Earth. She's a witch and she lives in otherworld, so unless you die, you'll never see her." Roshi was still trying to keep his composure, while Krillin was standing there, ready to die protecting Earth, if he had to. He, too, had come a long way since he first joined Master Roshi in his training.

Kakarot suddenly felt many powerful ki signatures coming his way. Before he knew it, five more warriors had arrived, two of which had halos above their heads. He recognized them. He had killed them. One of them was Yamcha, and the other one was Gohan. They both seemed significantly stronger than they were when he last saw them.

"What? How? I killed you, this doesn't make any sense! As for the rest of you, I don't know who you are, but you'll die soon." Kakarot took his fighting stance and pulled his sword out.

"No, Master Shen." One of the warriors said. "I will beat him on my own. There's no way my third eye will lose sight of him." Kakarot had just noticed that the warrior had three eyes. That creeped him out a little. "You and your brother should stay out of it, Master Shen, same goes for you, Yamcha and Gohan. If I lose, you can gladly take my place and fight him." Tien then took his fighting stance, too.

"You hear that, Tao?" Master Shen said. "Tien can beat this guy all by himself, no sweat."

"Okay, but if he dies, I'm gonna jump in right away." The assassin answered.

Kakarot threw his sword in the sea. After all, a weapon like that was useless against enemies this strong. Then the warriors started fighting, first on the ground, then they went airborne. Tien seemed to be at full power, but Kakarot was keeping up with him easily. Kakarot was entertained while fighting Tien, and he held back just to make the fight a bit more interesting.

"Well, you seem to be stronger than Roshi, and I was itching for some challenge." Kakarot was being honest, Tien was his strongest opponent… yet. Kakarot then continued: "You seem to be worthy of seeing my ultimate technique."

"Same goes for you, Kakarot" the three eyed warrior replied. "It's a shame that you're evil though, we could be competitive rivals instead of enemies."

"Maybe in another life, now keep fighting me." Kakarot kept fighting Tien, and even though Tien was slowly tiring out, Kakarot kept going without any loss in stamina.

Finally, after some time, Tien decided to use his special attack. He shaped a triangle with his hands and shouted:

"Tri-Beam… Ha!" The yellow energy wave approached Kakarot

He followed up quickly by putting both of his hands forward.

"Chaos Burst!" A big purple Energy Ball appeared in front of him, protecting him from the Tri-Beam. Seconds later, an energy wave pushed its way out of the ki ball, pushing Tien's attack back at him. Tien was no longer alive after the Beam clash…

 _Power Levels:_

 _Kakarot (Age 742, Zenkai): 138_

 _RR Training Droids: 20-100_

 _Kakarot (Age 743, Post Training): 240_

 _Tien: 220_


	7. 7: King Piccolo Awakens

Tien's attempt at defeating Kakarot had failed. Crane School's Plan B was about to be set in motion. Master Shen spoke up:

"I will be facing you now." Of course, he didn't dive in headfirst without a sneaky tactic. He was going to distract Kakarot by provoking him, and his brother Tao would move in behind Kakarot and kill him.

"What? You kill my student and then you cower in front of me? Begging for mercy?" Master Shen said while Tao walked behind Kakarot silently. Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan were watching silently. Kakarot smiled. Then as if out of nowhere, he fired a Dodon Ray at Kakarot, trying to get him while he was off guard. Kakarot, however jumped up, making the beam hit Shen, Tao's own brother, piercing his stomach.

Before the assassin had time to react, Kakarot punched him in the chest, launching him some meters away. Then he shot an energy wave, killing him. "So, who's next?" Kakarot was still smiling.

"Guys, you can't be serious! Why don't we charge him together?" Yamcha's voice was clearly desperate.

"Good idea, boy." Roshi used his Thunder Shock Surprise on Kakarot. Then he said: "Hey! Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, fire your Kamehameha waves at him while he's paralyzed!"

"Paralyzed? Well, I have to say, that's a bit of an exaggeration." Then Kakarot started walking towards Roshi, as if the electricity of Roshi's move didn't affect him at all. After he was right in front of him, he grabbed Roshi's electricity-emitting hand and quickly moved it towards Gohan. Poor Roshi couldn't cancel the attack fast enough, so he killed his old student by mistake. That made Kakarot almost explode his lungs because of laughing. "Haha… So now that he died while he was dead, does that make him double-dead? Hahaha…"

"Y-You monster! He's gone now! Completely! When someone dies while they're dead, they cease to exist!" Yamcha, enraged, was about to attack Kakarot when Roshi stopped him.

"No! Don't attack by yourself! We have to do this together… On my mark… Go!" Roshi, Krillin and Yamcha attacked Kakarot at the same time. Kakarot was having fun, dodging, blocking and countering their attacks effortlessly. Finally, the Earthlings backed away, shouting the following word in union, and Roshi in the middle of the three.

"Kamehameha!" The triple Kamehameha could be a threat to Kakarot, so he used his own special move.

"Chaos Burst!" The big purple ki ball appeared, blocking the huge Kamehameha with difficulty.

"Okay then, let's have it… Multi-Chaos Burst!" Three energy waves spawned from Kakarot's ki ball, one of them holding the Kamehameha, while the other two went around and hit Yamcha and Krillin, killing the first and injuring the second. The beam struggle wasn't even a struggle anymore. It was overkill. The Chaos Burst wave had Roshi, killing him instantly. Krillin, injured as he was, tried to escape. And the attempt would be futile, if it wasn't for Master Shen, who was bleeding, but still alive.

"D-Dodon Ray!" The beam hit Kakarot this time, knocking him away some meters away. Since he was already in the edge of Roshi's island, he got knocked in the sea. Krillin had already flown away.

A furious Kakarot got out of the water, ready to kill Shen, but to his dissatisfaction, he had bled out and died. It also took him a few seconds to realize that one of them had run away, managing to escape from him. When he tried to detect his ki signature, Krillin had already masked it.

Master Roshi's island was quiet once again, filled with the corpses of Tien, Shen and Tao. The bodies of Yamcha and Gohan had disappeared since they were already dead, and Roshi himself had been vaporized. Kakarot was quite satisfied with his work, since he had killed the strongest fighters on Earth quite easily, and he had also exacted his revenge on Master Roshi, who had defeated him a year ago. Little did he know, his toughest battles on earth were still ahead of him…

"Now, I still have to punish those Red Ribbon Amateurs for being so careless… losing their dragon ball to a girl and a pig… Their incompetence would be funny, if it wasn't a threat to my domination over Earth." Kakarot waited for the next scheduled meeting of the RR Army's Commanders. He attended the meeting killing all of them, destroying their facilities. Then he kept killing humans and training in the small house he had built back when he was a little child. That was his "base of operations". That was where he slept, ate and trained.

Shu, Pilaf's once loyal Agent was about to free the Demon known as King Piccolo from his prison, an electric rice cooker. His goal was to use him to avenge his fallen comrades, Pilaf and Mai. After he freed, they made a deal. Shu would find the dragon balls for King Piccolo and King Piccolo would make Shu his right hand man.

 _Power Levels:_

 _Kakarot: 240_

 _Tien: 220_

 _Master Shen: 130_

 _Tao: 120_

 _Master Roshi: 150_

 _Yamcha: 105_

 _Gohan: 105_

 _Krillin: 115_


	8. 8: An Epic Battle Begins-Saiyan VS Demon

_**Age 754 (75 % Of The Population Exterminated)**_

Kakarot was getting bored. Things were the same every day. He even wore the same purple and black RR clothes. He couldn't find Krillin no matter how hard he tried. He had started to think that he might have been inside any of the buildings he had blasted. He had found his space pod, too, though it wouldn't work. It wasn't supposed to. What it could do, though, was create reports on how many humans were alive on Earth, and point their location via coordinates. (Using Saiyan numbers.)

Meanwhile…

Shu had just collected the seven dragon balls, and he was taking them to the old King Piccolo. "Kami, Piccolo has collected the dragon balls. Are you sure that waiting is the right thing to do?" Mr. Popo, Kami's assistant, said with a worrying tone in his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Popo. I think that once King Piccolo is young, he will go straight for Kakarot. They could easily kill each other, giving Earth another chance at peace." Kami answered.

"Oh, so that's been your secret strategy. It makes sense that those two will fight. They both want complete domination over Earth." Mr. Popo calmed down now.

"No, King Piccolo wants that. Kakarot just wants… death. It's his mission. In his perspective, it's his obligation. What I can't find out is why…" Kami snapped out of his thoughts, as the sky turned black, and the dragon was summoned again.

"Make me, King Piccolo, young again, restore my body back to its prime!" King Piccolo's body reverted back to its prime, like he asked. Then, he proceeded to say: "Well, now that there is no danger of that punk, Kakarot beating me, or my children, we can stop masking our ki energy. Go Tambourine, Drum, Cymbal! Bring death to those inferior humans! You stay here, Piano. I'm making you my attendant."

Kakarot felt five power levels rising, but that couldn't be Krillin. Three of them were moving away in different directions. Kakarot decided to investigate the three moving ones, starting with the weakest, first.

"Hey, you! Green guy! Where are you flying off to?" Kakarot shouted, since he was still quite far from his target.

"My name is Cymbal! And don't you dare talk to me like you're my equal. Actually, my orders are to kill you, so prepare yourself."

Kakarot said nothing this time. He just rushed over behind Cymbal, kicking him to the ground, killing him immediately. "Cymbal actually thought he stood a chance against Kakarot…" King Piccolo thought. He had even spent time teaching himself and his children how to sense energy, as it could help them realize when they're outmatched.

"Kakarot was now waiting, sitting on the ground as the other two power levels approached him from the other side of the planet.

"Hey, seems like you've finally showed yourselves." Kakarot looked bored. "Yeah, I killed your other green friend. What are you going to do about it?"

Drum and Tambourine attacked Kakarot. They were quite strong. Second only to Tien, in fact. "You're quite good."

"So, are you starting to get scared?" The Demon Clan members mocked Kakarot.

"You're good, but my strongest opponent yet was a bit stronger than you. And he was a human, too." Kakarot was trying to enjoy the fight, but the enemies were too inexperienced to pose a threat to him. "Anyway, time to end this. Multi-Chaos Burst!" Kakarot's signature attack killed the demons easily.

"That takes care of it. Time to go for the boss, now." Kakarot could feel that there was a ki level close to his, maybe even equal to his own. The battle began some time later.

Kakarot had now reached his opponent, King Piccolo, along with his attendants, Piano and Shu. "Hey, I've seen you before. Isn't your name Shu?" Kakarot knew he'd met this guy before.

"Yes, my name is Shu. You killed my friends, remember? Now it's your turn to die!" Shu tried to hold his tears, but he failed.

"Will I, now? Will I, really?" Kakarot enjoyed scaring the crap out of Shu. But he wanted to get done with the situation and get back home. "Which one of you will fight first? Is it going to be you, green guy?" He pointed his finger at Piano.

"No, I'm an attendant, not a fighter." Piano replied.

"That's a pity." Kakarot shot a ki blast at Piano, injuring him fatally, killing Shu a few seconds later. King Piccolo used those seconds to prepare for the following fight.

The two warriors were silent. Their battleground, a warm wasteland, had fallen silent too, along with the wind and the wildlife around the place. Soon, they started exchanging blows. They seemed evenly matched. None of them was getting tired, or injured. Kakarot, who was previously bored, was now burning with excitement, his tail moving about excitingly. The first blow to deal some damage was Piccolo's kick to Kakarot's stomach, making the Saiyan moan in pain. The kick was followed up with an elbow to the skull, bringing Kakarot to the ground. Now infuriated, the Saiyan warrior attacked King Piccolo ferociously, managing to damage him with a punch in the jaw, splashing some drops of purple blood. That's when he spoke:

"You're not a human either, are you, King Piccolo?"

"No, why are you asking?" King Piccolo was still touching his jaw.

"Oh, there's no need for me to kill you, then. See, my mission is to kill all the humans. If you're no human, you can just walk away. It would be a waste if a warrior your strength died in a meaningless struggle."

"I can't just walk away from a challenge, now. Besides, my body was itching for some action, don't ruin it now." King Piccolo said, as if he thought of fighting Kakarot as a training exercise.

"Okay, I just wanted to be clear. Let's continue." The fighters kept lashing out at each other with their fists, kicks and on rare occasions, even headbutts. This was going to be a fight for the record…

 _Okay, I just want to say thanks to everyone who's been here so far, reading my first story. Then I want to explain why Tien is stronger than the Mutated Namekians in this timeline. That's because Tien had been training much more and much more intensely thanks to the direct threat Kakarot posed to him and to humanity as a whole. Now, I know that a 17-Year Old Goku would probably kick King Piccolo's ass in the original DBZ. But remember: Kakarot hasn't trained with Roshi, Korin, Kami, and he hasn't drunk the divine water (yet). He has accomplished everything on his own and with some help from the Red Ribbon Army. Now, let's get to the power levels:_

 _Cymbal: 190_

 _Drum: 205_

 _Tambourine: 200_

 _Piano: 180_

 _King Piccolo: 260_

 _Kakarot: 260_


	9. 9: The Demon King's Fatal Miscalculation

_Before we continue the story, I want to reply to a review left by a guest yesterday. First off, thanks for taking the time to write a review. Then to answer your questions. Kakarot DOES have his tail here. He just trained it so that it doesn't hurt when someone grabs it. (Kinda like Nappa and Vegeta.) As for Bulma, she is not coming back again. Piccolo is going to fight Kakarot, just like in the original DBZ. As for Krillin, there are big plans for him._

The fight between the Demon King Piccolo and the Low-Class Saiyan Kakarot, raged on. Rocks were being destroyed, injuries were being formed on both warriors, and ki blasts were flying about everywhere. It seemed as if the battle was going to keep going forever. That was until King Piccolo got irritated after getting hit by Kakarot's blast. King Piccolo backed away in order to charge his ki attack, but Kakarot pursued him right away, not allowing him to make his move. King Piccolo was knocked away and fell to the ground after he got hit by Kakarot's kick.

Irritated, he charged his ki and prepared for the use of Explosive Demon Wave. Kakarot used his own move, the Chaos Burst, and there was a huge beam struggle won by Kakarot. King Piccolo, however was far from being defeated.

"He's strong enough to survive my Chaos Burst. I'm impressed." Kakarot muttered to himself. His thoughts got interrupted by King Piccolo's hand grabbing his hair, throwing him back on the ground, shooting multiple Ki blasts at him.

Both warriors were significantly tired, their energy weakening because of the ultimate move and ki blast usage. Kakarot attacked King Piccolo first this time, karate-chopping him in the head. The Demon fell down again, feeling dizzy and holding the right side of his head.

"You're getting weaker by the second, Piccolo. You are going to lose if this keeps going." Kakarot said.

"It's King Piccolo to you, peasant. And your energy is depleting, too!" The Demon King attempted to punch Kakarot, but he had his hand grabbed and then crushed, by his opponent. He got enraged, and increased in size quite a lot. He then used his Explosive Demon Wave, but it was bigger than before. Kakarot managed to perform a wide- distanced backflip, dodging the energy wave. Piccolo then reverted back to his original size. "Damnit, Damnit, Damnit! I'm King Piccolo, I'm not supposed to be losing here, by a teenage brat! What went wrong, I'm sure I was at least equal to him!" King Piccolo babbled to himself like crazy.

"I'll tell you what went wrong. Your special move consumes too much energy. Mine does too, but not as much as yours. That, my friend, is where you miscalculated." Kakarot faced this fight as a means of having fun, not adopting his usual aggressive fight-to-kill style. He still aimed to kill his opponent, though. Such a foe would be too dangerous if he trained.

"Don't give me advice, you imbecile. I'm far superior to you in every way!" Deep down, King Piccolo knew he had lost. He was just stalling because he needed time to prepare the last egg inside him, and transfer his essence into it before he dies. Kakarot hurried in front of the King and said: "You know, I'd love to fight you again, but if you train you may be a threat to me. I'm sure you understand." Kakarot punched King Piccolo in the stomach, his hand piercing his body. Then he pushed his bleeding body away with a Kiai. King Piccolo, though, spit away his last egg before he died, transferring his essence inside it before bleeding out. Kakarot could have searched for it in the distant mountains, but he was too tired, and he wasn't in the mood for searching.

Meanwhile, on top of Kami's lookout, there was a meeting of Korin, Kami and Mr. Popo.

"Kami, do you feel okay? I mean, your essence is tied to Piccolo's, and he's dead, right?" Mr. Popo asked the Guardian.

"Piccolo's essence is now inside his egg. That means mine is tied to the egg, too. You don't have to worry. What we do need to worry about, is our course of action against Kakarot, and the need to start our new student's training as soon as possible."

"Are you sure he is worthy of our training, Kami? I mean, what makes you so sure about him?" The white, cat-looking being, said.

"We don't have a choice, Korin. Even King Piccolo lost against Kakarot." Kami replied.

"What was his name, again? Krillin?" Korin asked Kami.

"Yes, his name is Krillin, and he was Master Roshi's top student. He was the sole survivor of the massacre at Master Roshi's island. He holds a deep hatred for Kakarot. I'm sure he could withstand the Divine Water, too." Kami looked pretty sure that Krillin would not disappoint. Then he proceeded: "Mr. Popo, go and locate our new trainee. Explain the situation to him and bring him here. I see he's already been training by himself, but it's not enough to face Kakarot. He needs guidance."

"Yes, Kami." Mr. Popo replied, mounting his magic carpet. A few minutes later, he had found Krillin hiding on a mountain, training. After he explained the situation to him, Krillin gladly accepted.

Some seconds later, they had reached Kami's lookout, thanks to the magic carpet's speed. Kami and Korin trained the young warrior as hard as they could, giving him the infamous Ultra Divine Water. Krillin struggled against its poisonous effects, but he managed to survive in the end. They also equipped him with a bag of Senzu Beans, whose healing properties could heal the most fatal and painful of injuries. However, he needed to train really hard, if he wanted to keep up with Kakarot. Three years of training with the Earth's strongest masters would be enough to make him strong enough to avenge his old teacher and his friends.

 _Okay, so the total view count of all the chapters is 841 at the moment I'm writing this. If it reaches 1,000 when chapter 10 is published, I'll make a "Life Of Raditz" special. The next chapter (Chapter 10) is going to be super-long, since it's going to be the Earth Saga's conclusion, so there's plenty of time for the view count to rise. Now for the PLs._

 _Power Levels:_

 _Kakarot: 260_

 _King Piccolo: 260_

 _Kakarot (Weakened): 240_

 _King Piccolo (Weakened): 225_

 _King Piccolo (Great Namek/Weakened):240_

 _King Piccolo (Exhausted): 165_

 _Krillin (Post training by himself): 135_

 _Krillin (Post Ultra Divine Water): 235_


	10. 10: Earth's Final Defeat

_This is Final Chapter of the Earth Saga. It's going to be kinda longer, so get ready for one hell of a journey. By the way, I messed up the ages by mistake. I went from Age 749 back to 740, not 750. I edited this now, so no worries. Also, the first half of this chapter is filled with character interactions/development between Kakarot and Chichi._

 _ **Age 756 (95 % Of The Population Exterminated)**_

It had been two years since Kakarot's victory against King Piccolo. Earth's residents were now gathered in survival teams. Kakarot's space pod, however, could locate their life signals wherever they were hiding.

During August of Age 756, Kakarot was trying to locate a team of surviving Earthlings and kill them, an easy task. The pod report was locating about eleven humans there. After he arrived, Kakarot saw that the group was led by the infamous Ox King and his daughter, the not-so-infamous Chichi. Kakarot discovered their hideout, which was a well-hidden place behind a waterfall. He immediately got challenged by the Ox King:

"Back off freak, or else I'm going to cut that tail of yours with my axe, and then hang it on the wall of this hideout as a trophy." The Ox King was trying to sound as intimidating as possible. He knew, however, that he didn't stand a chance against Kakarot, who blew up cities with his ki blasts. "Do your best, old man." Kakarot didn't get much resistance from the Earthlings, so it was sort of fun for him when he did.

The Ox King attacked Kakarot with an Axe Swing. The Axe hit Kakarot in the neck, but it had no effect. Kakarot then grabbed the Axe off the King's hands, and said: "Here, have it back!" He swung the Axe back, stabbing Chichi's father in the neck. The Ox King, not being as tough as Kakarot, died some seconds later. Chichi was crying now, angry, mostly at herself. She was too scared to act while she watched her father die. Kakarot gave the girl a moment of silence, but he'd still kill her. As he was getting ready to vaporize her, she attacked him straight on. Kakarot dodged the strikes effortlessly. As he was dodging her attacks, he felt something. She had proven herself to him, in some way. Chichi and her father were willing to resist to a power greater than them, without fear of death. His thoughts got interrupted, because the girl actually managed to land a blow on him, followed up by another, and even a third one, knocking him down. Kakarot was not angry, he was just surprised. Quickly, he vanished and reappeared behind her, punching her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. He then proceeded to carefully pick her up and take her back to his house. He wanted to let her live. Actually, he couldn't kill her, even if he wanted to, but he'd never admit it.

A couple of hours later, Chichi woke up. Surprisingly, she didn't remember much from her life. "W-Where am I?" She yelled. Kakarot answered: "You're in my house. It's where I brought you after our brief fight behind the waterfall."

"Fight? Waterfall? What are you talking about silly?" Chichi was too kind to the man that she'd seen kill her father, only some hours ago.

"Don't act like you don't…" Then it hit him. He had punched Chichi in the head pretty hard. She was probably suffering a case of temporary memory loss, or a permanent one. She could be faking it, too. Kakarot was confused.

"Don't what? You don't make any sense, you know." Chichi herself was pretty confused, too.

"I'm going to go hunt for food. I won't be back until nightfall. You wait here… or don't. I don't care." Kakarot wanted to give Chichi a chance to escape, without telling her directly. If she faked her amnesia, she would be gone by the time he returned. If she wasn't, he'd explain everything. As he flew off, Chichi said to herself: "He can fly? So cool…" She really didn't fake her amnesia.

Sometime later, after nightfall…

"I'm back. You're still here?" Kakarot held a deer in his arms. It didn't take him that long to kill a deer. He just wanted to give Chichi plenty of time to escape.

"I couldn't leave even if I wanted to… not that I do. By the way, did I hit my head or something? I can't remember a thing about my life, or yours, in fact. Could you enlighten me?" Chichi asked.

"You did hit your head. I'll cook the meat and explain everything. Just wait for a while." Kakarot was wondering if he should tell her the truth.

Two later, they were eating the now cooked deer Kakarot had caught. He started talking. "My name's Kakarot, I'm a-." He was already interrupted. "What's my name?" Chichi asked.

"Jeez, you don't even remember your own name? It's Chichi, I think. Now, as I was saying, I'm Kakarot and I'm a Saiyan warrior from outer space."

"As if you're telling the truth… Do you actually mean it? I mean, being an alien would explain your flight ability, and your tail." Chichi initially thought that Kakarot was joking, but she now realized that he wasn't.

"I was sent here to eradicate Earth's population and prepare the planet for selling." Kakarot sounded uninterested while saying that.

"Does that mean you kill people?" Chichi was getting more immersed in the story.

"Yep. I even killed your father today. I understand if you hate me and you want to leave." Kakarot was more interested in the conversation now.

"Wow, I guess I should be mad, but I don't remember a thing. I can't just be sad about the death of someone I don't even remember. Still, killing people and selling planets is not the best job to have. Is it actually profitable?" Chichi wasn't the least bit angry or scared.

"Seriously? I tell you that I've killed most of your species' members, including your father, and that's your reaction?" Kakarot had finished his food now, speaking more clearly.

"I told you, I can't be mad about something I don't remember."

"You do realize that I am going to kill you too, eventually, right?"

"No, I don't think so. If you wanted to kill me, why would you bring me here and help me survive this "apocalypse" you're causing?" She had a point.

"I guess I got bored of being alone." Kakarot was being completely honest.

"I'm going to sleep. Where's my bedroom?" Chichi asked, standing up.

"You don't have one. I just brought you in here, remember?"

"Okay, I'll use yours."

"The wooden bed is made for just one person." Kakarot was now fighting for his own bed.

"You just sleep on the ground. I mean, if you're an alien, you must be tough enough to endure it, right?" Chichi said, trying to provoke the warrior.

"Fine, just for tonight. I don't care what you do tomorrow." He lied down, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight." Chichi muttered, she was too sleepy to shout it. Kakarot didn't reply.

 _ **Age 757 (All Of Earth's Population Exterminated)**_

Kakarot had finished off all of the Earth's citizens. At least, that's what he thought. His pod's signal didn't reach the altitude of Kami's Lookout, therefore, Kami, Mr. Popo, Korin and Krillin were undetected. Kami was masking the energy on the lookout too, just in case. Piccolo Jr. had hatched from his egg. The Space Pod didn't detect him either, because he wasn't an Earthling, but Kakarot knew about him. He had seen the egg, after all. He actually looked forward to the challenge. Another thing he looked forward to, was his departure from Earth. He planned to take Chichi with him on Planet Vegeta.

The day had arrived. The day Piccolo would avenge his father, and claim his rightful title as King Piccolo. That was the same day that Krillin planned to avenge his friends, too. Kakarot would be able to beat each of them, if they fought him one at a time, but if they ganged up on him, he would have some trouble. Piccolo flew off, confronting Kakarot outside his house.

"So, you're the one named Kakarot, huh? I saw you in the memories I inherited from my father. Now fight me. I'll kill you and restore my title: The Demon King Piccolo Jr." Piccolo sounded proud while saying these words.

"Oh! It's you. You know I could have killed you while you were still an egg, right?" Kakarot said mockingly.

"Oh yeah? And why didn't you do that, then?" Piccolo felt annoyed.

"Because that would be boring! No more chit-chat. Let's fight!" Chichi could hear them from inside the house. Her relationship with Kakarot wasn't romantic yet at all, they were more like friends. She even had her own room, now.

The warriors took off and went airborne, their powers seemed evenly matched. Piccolo, wanting to kill Kakarot as fast as possible, was fighting more aggressively than Kakarot, who was just having fun. His aura sparked out way more than it did three years ago. Same for Piccolo's.

Piccolo had the advantage because of his aggression. He had landed way more blows on Kakarot, than Kakarot had landed on him. Piccolo suddenly put his ki into his leg, stretching it and hitting Kakarot in the face. Kakarot would fall, had he not performed a backflip, moving backwards several steps away. By the time he finished his backflip, Piccolo was already in front of him, hitting him again, knocking him through the house, bringing down only the front wall. Chichi backed away, feeling threatened by Piccolo. The green warrior didn't give the woman any attention, so she just stayed there.

Kakarot got up, smiling: "Okay, warmup is over! I'm going full power now, so you better do the same!" Kakarot's half-purple, half-blue aura ignited his body and his clothes, which were made from animal hide, since his RR clothes had been torn in the past three years.

Piccolo ignited his aura too, though his was white. They dashed at each other, Kakarot was now at least equal to Piccolo, maybe even a bit superior to his opponent. Kakarot knew he was able to defeat Piccolo, but it would take time.

After many hours of fighting, injuries, and energy blasts-waves, the Saiyan Warrior decided to end the fight.

"Chaos Burst!" The Saiyan had improved the charge time of the attack. He could now perform it almost instantly, though the more he charged it, the more damage it caused. This time, he did it quickly, not giving Piccolo the time to dodge. He got hit, getting many painful injuries. Keeping up the fight would be a lost cause, so he stayed down, speechless.

"So, like father, like son. And I don't mean it in a good way." Kakarot provoked his defeated opponent.

"Then how do you mean it?" Piccolo replied angrily.

"I meant you're both losers." Kakarot hadn't decided if he'd kill the green warrior. He was his last form of entertainment on Earth. Then again, the Saiyans should be here to pick him up soon.

"W-Why you?!" Piccolo was flaming with rage.

"You're lucky, green guy. You get to live, for now. If I kill you now, I'm basically out of hobbies." Kakarot was talking to his enemy calmly.

"Hobbies? You… you're a monster!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go." Kakarot turned his back while Piccolo flew away slowly, saying: "I'll have my revenge on you, someday, I swear!" The warrior tried to fly faster, but he was in too much pain for that.

"Goodbye to you too…" Kakarot was kind of injured, too, but not as much as Piccolo.

It was already noon. On Kami's lookout the final preparations were being made.

"Krillin, now is the time to strike. Kakarot is weakened now, after his battle against Piccolo." Kami and his disciple were discussing.

"Okay, Kami. I'm going. Then we can use the dragon balls and wish everyone back to life." They had decided not to do that while Kakarot was alive, since he'd just kill them again, and the same thing couldn't be wished twice.

Krillin flew off the lookout, with a bag of senzu beans tied on his belt. There were five in the bag. As he as flying downwards, Korin told him: "Hey, Krillin, here's one more senzu bean, I'm sure it will be of use to you!" Krillin put the bean in his shirt, not wanting to open the whole bag just for one of them. Little did he know, that would be his biggest mistake.

Krillin had reached his target a few minutes later. "Hey, monster! I'm here, come out and fight me." Kakarot was surprised. After he got out, he saw that it was the bald guy he had faced many years ago. "Oh it's you! I wonder why my space pod couldn't detect you." Kakarot wasn't the least bit scared.

"I was too high up to be detected. I was training, preparing to kill you, then gather the dragon balls and wish everyone you killed back to life." Krillin wanted to be fully powered in the following fight, so he ate one of the five senzu beans in his small bag.

"Oh, I'm getting kind of hungry too, can you share-?" Kakarot was interrupted by Krillin's sudden increased ki. He didn't attribute the energy increase to the bean, at first. He thought it was just Krillin going full power, which scared him a little, now. In normal circumstances, Kakarot would be able to beat Krillin quite easily. But after his battle with Piccolo, he was just barely stronger than the Earthling.

The fight started, Kakarot and Krillin weren't completely the same level. Kakarot was still a bit stronger though you couldn't tell. Being in a hurry to end the fight Kakarot fought Krillin for an hour before wanting to finish the battle. He decided to use his Chaos Burst again, but he'd have to charge it this time. His purple-blue aura ignited again, preparing his hands to charge his signature attack.

"Aaarghhh… Chaos Burst!" It was a struggle to charge the attack and fire it. Krillin guarded, taking minimal damage.

"Okay then… Here goes… Multi-Chaos Burst! AAARGHHHHHHHHH!" Kakarot pushed himself to the limit. However, his attack had a huge effect on Krillin, knocking him on the ground, injuring him, nearly killing him.

"You were a tough one, midget. In the end, however, I triumphed, just like I always do." Kakarot was exhausted, but he was still relishing in the fact that he'd won, even against all odds. In the meantime, Krillin had opened the small bag on his belt, eating another senzu bean.

Kakarot was astonished. Hi previously defeated opponent was up and standing, with his energy fully restored. He then put two and two together, realizing that it was the beans that did the work. He moved towards Krillin as fast as he could, to grab the bag from Krillin's belt. Unfortunately for him, his speed wasn't good enough to reach Krillin in time. The Earthling grabbed Kakarot's hand and said: "You don't stand a chance anymore, so I don't think I'll need any more of these senzu beans." Krillin threw Kakarot away, then threw his senzu bean bag on the ground, burning it with a ki blast. Kakarot knew he had lost. At least he was happy they had moved far away while fighting. For some reason, he didn't want Chichi to see him die.

The Earthling then proceeded to avenge all of Kakarot's victims. He starting beating him up and blasting him for hours on end. Kakarot was bleeding from every inch of his body. Krillin decided his opponent had received enough punishment and decided to finish him off. However, Kakarot stood up for one last time. "I won't die without a fight." Kakarot used his last ounce of energy to fire an energy wave that hit Krillin right in the chest. Krillin's shirt had managed to survive the Chaos Burst attacks because he had put his arms up to guard himself. Now, he thought he didn't need to. And he really didn't. He was completely unharmed, but half of his shirt had been torn off. From the other half, the senzu bean Korin had given him fell off on the ground. Kakarot noticed that, Krillin did not. As the Saiyan warrior tried to walk towards the bean, he fell, tired out as he was. He managed to drag himself to the spot right in front of Krillin. The Earthling, seeing Kakarot lying in front of his feet, thought that he'd beg for mercy. "There's no way I'm letting you go after what you've done, after everyone you… murdered. Don't even bother trying to beg for mercy."

"I-I'm not begging for mercy…" Kakarot sneakily took the senzu bean from the ground eating it.

"Proud till the end, huh? Have it your way then." Krillin saw the bean enter Kakarot's mouth, but it was too late. Kakarot had eaten the bean, standing up and knocking Krillin back with a punch.

"How? Where did you get that?" Krillin asked, before realizing that it probably fell off his shirt. It was the one that Korin had given him.

"You must be careful with your beans, baldy. That's your lesson of the day. By the way, did I mention that my race gets stronger every time we are near death, and heal?"

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Krillin was terrified.

"Yep." Kakarot blasted Krillin's head off with an energy wave, thus, killing the Earth's last defender.

"Oh no…" Kami was watching the fight from his lookout. "Mr. Popo, go inside."

"Krillin failed, didn't he? Oh no… What will we do now?" Mr. Popo was equally worried.

"Just go back inside, Mr. Popo. I will fight him by myself." Kami was determined. He'd charge his energy to lure Kakarot to his lookout. Then he'd blow himself up, taking Kakarot with him.

Mr. Popo had his own share of determination, as well. "I'll stay here. You'll need someone to hold him off while you prepare your attack."

"Thanks, my loyal friend." With those words, Kami's body ignited a yellow aura around his limbs.

"Hm? More of them, huh? Well, whatever it is, I'm invincible now!" Kakarot flew towards the lookout, with incredible speed.

When he reached the bottom of the lookout, he started flying upwards. He found Korin. "Hey, are you the source of that insignificant energy signal?"

"You! That means… Krillin failed. We're doomed." Korin had his last senzu bean on a table next to him.

"So you're the one growing those beans…" Kakarot wanted that magical bean.

The white cat tried to throw the last bean off the tower, but Kakarot moved crazily fast and caught it, putting it in his shirt, much like the Earthling had had done. "Thanks. I might let you live." Then he saw a pot of water, and he got a weird vibe from it. "What is this?" He asked the cat.

"I-it's just water! Nothing else." Korin was scared about what would happen if Kakarot had his potential unlocked by the Divine Water.

"Okay. And I was getting a bit thirsty." Kakarot drank much from the water, satisfying his thirst, temporarily. Then he fell down next to Korin, in a great deal of pain. "N-no! The Ultra Divine Water! He drank it!"

"Ultra what?" Kakarot asked when the pain stopped. "I mean… I feel different, much stronger."

"We're done for." Korin was both sad and scared.

"You know, I was going to let you live, but… after trying to hide such a tool of power from me, I'm sort of angry." Kakarot thought that the Earthling must have drunk from this water to get strong, too. Then he blasted Korin, killing him.

Soon, he had reached Kami. "So, that energy source is you, right?"

"You are right. I'm the good half of Piccolo, and I'm going to put an end to your destruction." Kami and Popo were standing there, ready to fight.

Setting their plan into motion, Popo attacked Kakarot, while Kami prepared his self-destruction attack. Kakarot was deflecting and dodging every attack that Popo launched. Soon, the black genie got out of the way, and Kami put Kakarot in a full nelson. "Now, you will pay!" Kami's body emitted the strange glow again.

"You're insane. Before I drank that ultra water thing, it might have worked. But now, blowing yourself up won't kill me. Try if you want."

"You drank the Ultra Divine Water and you're alive? That just proves your wasted potential. Goodbye." Kami blew himself up, killing himself, and Piccolo along with him.

"Kami!" Mr. Popo was crying now.

When the dust cleared out, Kakarot was still standing, just slightly dirty.

"That got me itchy." Kakarot was trying to further intimidate Mr. Popo.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Piccolo? His ki disappeared the same time as Kami's." Kakarot was curious.

"Piccolo and Kami are the two halfs of the same being. When one dies, so does the other." Mr. Popo had given up. He knew he had no chance of winning, or escaping, for that matter.

"Okay, bye now." Kakarot tested his new speed by vanishing and reappearing behind Mr. Popo, snapping his neck at bullet speed.

It was over. The only human left alive was Chichi, and he would not kill her, ever. Having completed his mission, he expected his fellow Saiyans to come pick him up.

 _So, this marks the end of the Earth Saga. Next we will get on with the "Life Of Raditz" Special, and then with the Frieza Saga. Regular chapters are not going to be this long, I'm saving this for the Saga Endings and the Specials. If you've enjoyed the story so far, I'd appreciate a review._

 _Power Levels:_

 _Kakarot (Age 756): 325_

 _Ox King: 39_

 _Chichi: 30_

 _Normal Humans: 4-6 Each_

 _Kakarot (Age 757): 355_

 _Piccolo: 340_

 _Kakarot (Weakened/Tired): 320_

 _Krillin: 310_

 _Kakarot (Zenkai): 395_

 _Korin: 190_

 _Kakarot (Ultra Divine Water): 580_

 _Kami: 310_

 _Mr. Popo: 300_


	11. Special 1: Life Of Raditz

_So, I promised that if we reached 1,000 views in total before chapter 10 was published, I'd make a special about Raditz's life with the other Saiyans, while Kakarot was fighting on Earth. So this is the "Life Of Raditz" Special, a continuation of chapter 2 Saiyans on Enord._

 _ **Age 737**_

"Then we'll just go. I'm sure Frieza will have more jobs for us." The Prince of All Saiyans said, leaving planet Enord with Nappa and Raditz, and leaving Turles for dead.

A few hours later, the Elite Saiyans were standing in front of Frieza, reporting the news about Planet Enord not being worth anything anymore. Frieza wasn't upset. After all, the universe was full of planets for the taking.

"So, tell me Vegeta, are you two the sole survivors of the Saiyan Race?"

"No, Lord Frieza. There's another one. He's a low-class warrior named Raditz." Vegeta was being as kind as possible to Frieza, not wanting to anger him.

"I see. And where is he now?"

"He is taking medical care, since he got injured on his last mission." Vegeta continued.

"Okay, you are dismissed. I'll call you when I have the next mission for you." The Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa left the room, going to the cafeteria for food.

A couple of hours later, Raditz was fully healed, and had received a new armor. He was one of the weakest members of the Frieza Force, so soldiers often laughed at the seven-year old Saiyan. Raditz then walked up to Nappa and asked him: "Hey Nappa, can you train me?"

"Me, train you? I'd probably kill you by mistake kid. You couldn't stand my training." Nappa said.

"But I want to get stronger!" Raditz insisted.

"Get lost, low-class. Nappa has better things to do than train the likes of you." Vegeta made fun of Raditz.

"Actually, I think I'll train you. But only pride and talk won't get you stronger. You need to get your power level to five hundred first. Come talk to me then." Nappa decided to train the kid, since he wasn't going to be a useful comrade if he was weak.

"Thanks, I'll do my best." Raditz left for the training rooms.

"So, you'll train the low-class, huh? Do what you want, but I don't think he's worth it." Vegeta was drinking something that looked and tasted like juice.

"Well, he's not worth much if his power level is as low as it is now."

"I guess that's true. Well, I have to get to my own training, too." The five-year old prince got up.

"What? You'll train? What for? You're already the strongest Saiyan as it is!" Nappa was clearly shocked.

"I have my motives." Vegeta wanted to kill Frieza, but he wasn't going to tell anyone yet.

 _ **Age 745**_

Raditz was now fifteen years old. He had trained with Nappa and other PTO Soldiers (Planet Trade Organization Soldiers or widely known as Frieza Soldiers) so his power level had reached eight hundred. Now he wasn't disrespected by the soldiers like he was in the past, but he wasn't exactly feared by others like Nappa or Vegeta were.

That's when Nappa got down with a sickness, common among the PTO Soldiers at that year. Vegeta and Raditz went on missions alone for a couple of weeks. The following is such an occasion:

"Vegeta… today's contract is crucial and it has to be taken care of by an experienced warrior. So I trust you will accept the mission." Frieza was talking to Vegeta, ignoring Raditz like usual.

"I do, Lord Frieza." Vegeta showed no signs of fear, unlike anyone else in front of Frieza.

"Where's your buddy, Nappa?" Dodoria used to enjoy making fun of the Saiyans, and so did Zarbon. Vegeta could not kill them because they were both stronger than him. After all, they were Frieza's private bodyguards.

"Didn't you hear Dodoria? The other monkey is sick. I guess he's too fragile for the job." Zarbon was cut off by Frieza.

"Silence! I was informed by my spies on Planet Roquen, that their highly-advanced engineers there have developed a spaceship engine, the most promising and fast engine in the universe, in fact. Such an invention has to be designed on blueprints. You have to steal those blueprints, and since the chance presents itself, you have to conquer their planet, too. Careful: They are quite capable fighters, with power levels of 300 on average, long tails and defense robots. Their population number touches the billions. I want them to join our army, so you should make them quit, leaving at least ten thousands of them alive. I'll also give you a force of two hundred men, including Raditz, over here. You will depart in two hours." The tyrant explained the mission to Vegeta.

"Excuse me, Lord Frieza, but who is going to be in charge of the operation?" Vegeta thought he had missed this detail.

"You, of course." Frieza said, astonishing Dodoria, Zarbon, Raditz, and even Vegeta himself.

"Sorry for my interruption, my Lord, but do you think putting a Saiyan in charge of such an important mission is the right decision?" Zarbon asked.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, Zarbon." The tyrant was harsh towards Zarbon.

"I won't disappoint you, Lord Frieza." Vegeta and Raditz left Frieza's throne room. Vegeta headed to the restaurants, while Raditz turned on his scouter's transmitter, telling Nappa the news.

The sick warrior was happy for his comrades, but upset because he didn't get to be there.

"That's great news Raditz, I wish I was there, too." Nappa was being hospitalized by the PTO's best doctors.

"So, how's your hair?" Raditz asked, knowing that Nappa's sickness caused him to constantly lose hair.

"Not well, but I think a bald look would suit me." Nappa said that jokingly.

"Actually, I don't think it would." Raditz said bluntly.

"You'll see me in a week. I've already decided to shave my head hair, since it looks bad when it's twenty percent of what it used to be."

"Okay, I gotta go. Later." Raditz turned off the transmitter, following Vegeta to the restaurant.

"So, Vegeta, how long will the trip take?" Raditz hated space-trips.

"About two days, I think." Vegeta had stopped making fun of Raditz after his power level had surpassed the five hundred mark, though he was still referring to him as low-class, sometimes.

 _ **Two Days Later…**_

It was late afternoon of a peaceful day on Planet Roquen, when two hundred and one space pods landed on its surface. Frieza's warriors started attacking the people, with the element of surprise at their side. They were winning easily at first, before the planet's residents gathered their soldiers and organized their defenses. Then, the fight seemed evenly matched.

Vegeta took off and went to the constructions' base, killing many innocents in his path. The base was where the blueprints had to be, so that's why it was his first target. He reached the base, breaking through the ceiling:

"So, which one of you is going to give me the spaceship-engine blueprints?"

"Defense-Droids, activate!" The main engineer shouted, and some robots attacked Vegeta. Vegeta destroyed them all, avoiding the use of ki blasts. He didn't want to burn the blueprints by mistake. He then tapped the button on his scouter, scanning the engineer's power level.

"Two hundred and fifty, huh?" The scientist-engineer shot a blast at Vegeta. The latter got hit by it, but he was completely unharmed. "So, we'll have to do this the hard way, won't we?" The Roquenian was scared. Anyone could tell by the way he moved his horse-like tail.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet…

Raditz and some other soldiers were making their way through the military. The leader of the planet was hiding in his palace. The low-class Saiyan reached him first. What he saw had shocked him. There was a girl with a tail. It was clear she was a Saiyan. Raditz hurried and killed the leader. The girl spoke to him:

"Thanks. I've tried to kill him, too."

"Hey… Are you a Saiyan?" Raditz was still shocked.

"Yes… I was sent here to neutralize this planet when I was a baby. I failed and I got captured. Those grey guys treated me like some kind of freak. I tried to retaliate but they are too strong. You however… You killed him in one blast."

"Y-yeah. I'm training pretty hard." Raditz explained.

"I've tried to train, too. They wouldn't let me."

Raditz scanned her power level. It was 135. She was too weak, even for low-class standards.

"Vegeta will want to see this… Girl! Follow me!" Raditz found Vegeta with his scouter, then headed towards him.

When they reached him, Raditz introduced the Saiyan girl to the prince.

"Her name is… Hey, what's your name?" Raditz asked.

"It's Chaya. Glad to meet you."

"So, low-class woman, how did you get here?" Vegeta interrogated the girl. He had found the blueprints, so he wasn't that busy.

"I was sent to kill this planet's people, but I failed."

"And your power level is… 135? You're a weakling." Vegeta would have killed her there, if Raditz hadn't intervened.

"Wait, Vegeta! I was weak too, but Nappa trained me, remember? My power level is now above 800. If we do the same with her, we'll turn her into a proper warrior." Raditz didn't want the girl to die.

"Sure. Do what you want. But if her power level doesn't reach at least 500, she doesn't join us in battle." Vegeta turned his back and flew off.

"Phew. You're alive, for now."

"Yeah, thanks. That guy's a prick. And you never told me your name." Chaya was relieved.

"I'm Raditz, he's Vegeta. I'm a low-class warrior, and he's the Prince of our race." Raditz explained as quickly as possible, wanting to continue his fight with the local soldiers.

"Oh, that explains why he's so pretentious." Chaya already disliked Vegeta.

"I'm going back to the fight. You wait here, or come fight them with me. Choose" Raditz flew off.

"I don't know how to fly…" Chaya stayed behind.

 _ **Three days later, back on Frieza's Throne Room**_

"So, Vegeta, you're back, and I see you've got a Saiyan girl with you. Report to me about your mission." Frieza asked the Prince.

"The mission was a success, Lord Frieza. Here are your blueprints." Vegeta left them to the ground.

"Casualties?" Frieza asked again.

"About fifteen soldiers died during the fight."

"Less than ten percent? I like your leading skills. I promote you to a commander. Oh, and before you go, what's the story about this girl?" Frieza was curious.

"She's a Saiyan survivor. She was sent to neutralize planet Roquen as a baby, but the residents proved too strong, so she failed. Raditz rescued her because she's willing the serve you, when she gets stronger."

"Okay, she's allowed to enter my army. But please do something to increase your insignificant power level. Anyway, you are dismissed."

The Saiyans walked out of the room, discussing.

"Does Frieza really care that little about us? He didn't even ask my name." Chaya didn't like that.

"He will… eventually."

 _ **Age 751**_

Chaya had become Raditz's training and sparring partner. They were also going on missions together now. Nappa didn't mind the girl, and lately, neither did Vegeta. But someone else did.

"Zarbon, I am going to ask you something, so give me your honest opinion." Frieza asked his right hand man. "Do you think we really need the low-class Saiyans?"

"No, Lord Frieza. I say we kill all of them!" Zarbon despised the Saiyans.

"No, not all of them. But your answer is appreciated. I will see to it that we get rid of Raditz and that Chaya girl. I'm going to split them, and send them to an important, but difficult mission, along with Navel. If they survive, Navel will finish them. If they die… it means they're not worthy of serving me. Hm… Hahahahaha!" The tyrant set his plan into motion as soon as he could.

The Saiyan team was split to two pairs, the first being Vegeta and Nappa, and the second being Raditz and Chaya. Soon, both pairs departed for their missions. Raditz, Navel and Chaya were sent to planet Votk. That was weird, because the day was Sunday. It was their day off.

Some hours later, they had reached their destination. The Votkans were tough enemies, but the warriors won with minor battle damage and injuries. That's when Navel, one of Frieza's loyal minions, attacked Raditz, and took him by surprise. The Saiyan fell down. After getting up, he asked:

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing personal, I'm just following Lord Frieza's orders."

"What?" Raditz and Chaya shouted in union.

They started fighting. Navel was stronger than both Saiyans, but together, they at least stood a chance.

"It's no use!" Raditz shouted. "His power level is 1,200. Mine is only 950 and yours is just 600." Raditz managed to launch a few hits on Navel, but Chaya was completely useless. Finally, the unexpected happened. Chaya moved in behind her opponent, grabbing him, and holding him still.

"W-What? What are you doing?" Raditz yelled.

"I'm holding him. I'm going to trigger an explosion, taking him with me. You just get away. Now!" Chaya was being serious.

"Don't be a fool. I'm not going to just let you die here!"

"You said it yourself. It's no use. I have to do this." With that, she triggered the explosion, and the only thing left of her was the armband on that was on her left arm. She had two of them initially, but she had given one of them to Raditz, while he was training her. Raditz picked it up and left. He now wanted to kill Frieza as much as Vegeta did, and soon, Nappa would want to, as well. The day his friend, Chaya, died, was Sunday.

When he reached his allies he told them the news about navel. Vegeta then revealed to them the secret about planet Vegeta's destruction.

"That's it! I'm killing that bastard right now!" Nappa was now totally bald, but he had defeated his sickness six years ago.

"No! Not yet. We're not ready." Vegeta stopped Nappa.

"But…"

"We'll have our moment Nappa, you'll see." Vegeta got in deep in his thoughts.

Raditz was then shocked. Navel had survived the explosion. He had just arrived to Frieza's base. He hurried to the healing pod, then went to explain what happened to Lord Frieza.

"So, Raditz survived. Okay, I suppose I will let him serve me after all. Navel, you are dismissed." Navel left the room quickly.

Raditz wasn't angry. He was happy. Happy, because he'd get to avenge his friend with his own hands. That became a training motive for Raditz, so he managed to increase his power to match Navel's, in only two years. But still, he wore only the armband on his left leg. He'd only wear the armband on his left arm when Navel was dead.

 _ **Age 753**_

Raditz was ready. The day was Sunday. Navel was hanging out in the restaurant. Raditz walked up to him, and kicked him right to the left side of his head. Navel was surprised.

"What do you think you're doing, monkey?" Navel was furious. He used his scouter and read that the Saiyans' power level was 1,400. "S-stop it right there! Or I'm going to make sure this goes just like our last encounter."

"You're scared, I can see it in your eyes. I was improving, while you were here, talking with your buddies." Everyone at the room was watching, speechless.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz charged a pink-purple energy wave, which he used to vaporize Navel. He had avenged Chaya with his Ultimate Attack, which he named after the day Chaya died, in order to remember her forever. Sunday

"Serves you right…" Dodoria heard the fighting and came to investigate. He saw everyone around Raditz looking at him, in awe.

"Hey, monkey! You're the one who did all this?" Dodoria was angry.

"Yes." Raditz replied.

"Come with me, right now!" Raditz followed Dodoria straight to Frieza's Throne Room. Nappa and Vegeta were walking right behind him.

"What's all the havoc about, Raditz? And why did you kill Navel?" Frieza was calm as always.

"I was just… serving justice." The Saiyan gave Frieza a cold look straight in the eye, intimidating him.

What? Intimidating him? Frieza couldn't believe this. He was getting a cold chill down his spine. It was the first time that was happening to him. Serving justice? What did that even mean? What if the Saiyans wanted to "serve justice" to Frieza, for destroying their planet? What if… someday… they became… Super Saiyans? Frieza was visibly trembling in fear, not of Raditz, but of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Soon, he shook it off. "Begone! All of you!" The Saiyans walked out.

"Raditz, what the hell are you doing? Do you want to get us killed, you idiot?" Nappa was still sweating.

"Leave him alone, Nappa. He did a good job. He avenged a fallen comrade, and he intimidated Frieza himself, proving my point." Vegeta was now more than certain that Frieza was scared of the Saiyans… especially the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Raditz left to his private bedroom, putting the armband on his left arm. Unfortunately, he then stopped training hard. Not having a goal to accomplish made him less motivated to train, so his power level stopped increasing rapidly.

 _ **Age 760**_

Raditz had been telling Vegeta and Nappa about his brother, but they didn't dare tell Frieza about him, let alone going to pick him up. That was, until Vegeta managed to find the courage to tell Frieza about it. The tyrant actually agreed, because lately, he didn't find many races worth recruiting. Raditz was excited about finding his brother, anticipating his meeting with him, while getting in his space pod. His destination… Earth.

 _So, I hope you guys enjoyed this special about Raditz, giving him some character development before his meeting with Kakarot. Do you like what I did with his armbands and his "Double Sunday" attack? Feel free to let me know by posting a review!_

 _Power Levels:_

 _Raditz (Age 737, Zenkai): 300_

 _Nappa (Age 737): 3,600_

 _Vegeta (Age 737): 12,000_

 _Raditz (Age 745, After training with Nappa): 810_

 _Vegeta (Age 745, After training by himself): 14,000_

 _Chaya (Age 745): 135_

 _Roquenians: About 300 Each (on average)_

 _Frieza's Soldiers: About 1,000 Each (on average)_

 _Raditz (Age 751, After training Chaya): 950_

 _Chaya (Age 751, After training with Raditz): 600_

 _Votkans: About 500 Each (on average)_

 _Navel: 1,200_

 _Raditz (Age 753, After training hard by himself): 1,400_


	12. 11: Raditz Arrives-Saiyan Reunion

_**Age 761**_

It had been four years since Earth's population had been exterminated. All of them except for Chichi, who still couldn't regain her memory. Kakarot was disappointed. His Saiyan comrades were supposed to come pick him up four years ago, but they didn't. That was until 12th of October, Age 761. A space-pod just like the one Kakarot had arrived in, tore right through Earth's atmosphere.

Kakarot felt a huge power level, so he went to investigate. What he felt shocked him. It was a fellow Saiyan. He knew it. Kakarot was as happy as a man could be, because he always dreamt of meeting his fellow Saiyan warriors.

After Kakarot reached the pod, a long-haired Saiyan came out of it.

"Hello, Kakarot." The unknown Saiyan said.

"Wait… I know you! I don't know how, but I think I've seen you before." Kakarot remembered that guy.

"Yes, I'm Raditz… and I'm your brother." Raditz revealed.

"Yeah! I remember now. I saw you once before I was sent to Earth!" Kakarot's tail moved excitingly.

"I came to pick you up. I see you've completed your mission here on Earth. Unfortunately, we no longer need the planet."

"Why is that?" Kakarot was curious.

"That's because it's too far away from our base. Plus, other parts of the universe have been discovered in the last twenty years. Wait… what's this? My scouter is picking up a small power level. It must be a survivor." Raditz said, pressing some buttons on his scouter.

"No… it's one of my friends… actually, scratch that. She's my only friend." Kakarot was being totally honest.

"Ok, since Frieza doesn't need this planet, we can let her live. Though I suppose she won't keep you from joining us." Raditz expected his brother to answer.

"Of course not! We're going back home right away!"

"Yeah… about that…" Raditz knew his brother would be upset upon hearing the news.

And he was devastated, but he tried not to show it.

"So… are we the only living Saiyans?" Kakarot's mood was ruined.

"No, there are two more of us. They are waiting for us back on Frieza Planet 01." Kakarot was sort of relieved to hear that.

"Well, we should be going then."

"Wait, let me scan your power level first. Hmm… 700? That's quite pleasing. Now, let me see if you can use your power properly. Come at me!" Raditz took a fighting stance, waiting for Kakarot to attack.

And Kakarot did. He dashed at Raditz, but his attacks were being deflected quite easily. That was until Kakarot managed to land an elbow attack on Raditz's jaw, knocking him away. That was a pleasant surprise to Raditz. Seeing his brother fight that well, made him proud.

"Time to show you my ultimate attack. Chaos Burst!" Kakarot's signature purple ki-ball spawned a large energy wave that headed towards Raditz.

The long-haired warrior run away from it, but Kakarot 's energy wave chased him

"Fine, let's have it!" Raditz held back Kakarot's move.

"Get ready to lose! Chaos Burst! Multi-Version!" More energy waves spawned from Kakarot's purple ki ball, all four of them going after Raditz. After hitting him, they all exploded. Raditz's armor served him well, protecting him from the explosion… mostly. He was slightly hurt. He wasn't bleeding at all, but he felt his arm was numb, and his body was aching all over.

When the dust cleared out, Kakarot saw Raditz was in pain, but completely uninjured.

"Good job, brother. I'd say you're ready to show your power to Nappa and Vegeta."

"Are those the other surviving Saiyans?"

"Yes, and they are both Elite warriors. We are low-class Soldiers, mere ants to them. You should take that into consideration before meeting Vegeta."

"Is he that bad?" Kakarot wasn't scared.

"Yes he is. He is the Prince of our Race after all."

"I see. What about that other Nappa dude?"

"He's pretty likable. Just don't provoke him and he won't bother you. Show courage in battle and he'll admire you, even train you, if you ask him." Raditz then asked Kakarot about where his space-pod was. They went there.

"Actually, it doesn't work. I've tried." Kakarot told Raditz.

"It does work. You just need a remote controller. It wasn't provided in order to keep Saiyan babies from fleeing planets like cowards. I brought a controller for you." Raditz gave Kakarot the controller.

Before they took off, Kakarot told Chichi the news and took the small wooden box in which he guarded the last senzu bean he had stolen from Korin years ago. She was sad to see him go, but he promised to come back someday. The space-pods disappeared from Chichi's field of vision, lost in the bright blue sky.

 _ **Age 762**_

The low-class brothers reached Frieza Planet 01. Nappa was waiting for them eagerly, Vegeta… not so much.

"Hi." Kakarot spoke first.

"Hello, kid. You must be Raditz's brother." Nappa replied.

"And you must be Nappa, and he's Vegeta, right?"

"You got that right, low-class." Vegeta said.

"Raditz told me you guys would be strong, but wow! You're too powerful!" Kakarot was impressed.

"At least you acknowledge we are superior to you." Vegeta continued: "And what's that small box you're holding?"

"Yeah. I forgot to ask you about that, Kakarot. What does it have inside?" Raditz and Nappa were both curious.

"Oh, that's a senzu bean I got from Earth." Kakarot opened the box. "They heal any injury of the person who eats them. Unfortunately, this is the last one."

Vegeta mocked Kakarot: "Don't tell me you believe in such stupid legends."

"I do, because they saved my life once. I would have been killed by an Earthling if I hadn't eaten one of them."

"Are you serious? You could use that to get stronger right now! We beat you half to death and you eat the bean. Simple as that." Raditz said.

"No, I want to keep it for an emergency situation. I'm sure you understand." Kakarot told his new comrades.

"Sure, do what you want with it. You've earned it by succeeding in your mission on Earth. And you've got to meet Frieza, too." Vegeta told Kakarot. "Your power level is… 700. That's respectable, at most."

"I heard Raditz mention Frieza, too. Who is he?"

"You've got a lot to learn here, newbie." Nappa told Kakarot, as they all walked towards Frieza's Throne Room.

 _Power Levels:_

 _Kakarot: 700_

 _Raditz: 1,500_

 _Nappa: 4,000_

 _Vegeta: 18,000_


	13. 12: Kakarot's First Mission

While they Saiyans were walking towards Frieza, Kakarot suddenly froze in fear.

"What is it?" Vegeta sked.

"That power level… is enormous! It's absolutely terrifying!" Kakarot was sweating.

"How do you know? You don't have a scouter on you, do you?" Vegeta was intrigued.

"I don't need scouters to detect power levels. Sensing energy signals is a skill I picked up on Earth." Kakarot replied, still sweating.

"That's certainly… interesting… You have to teach me later."

"Sure. After you learn that, you can also manipulate your power, suppressing it. Look at my power level now." Kakarot suppressed his power, so Vegeta's scouter couldn't detect it. That's when Nappa intervened:

"That's a cool stunt, but why would anyone want to get weaker?"

"Nappa, you simpleton. If we can all suppress our power levels, we'll be able to move through enemy forces undetected." Vegeta found Nappa's remark about weakness stupid.

"Right. I didn't think about that." By the time their conversation was finishd, they were outside of Frieza's Throne Room. Zarbon let them in.

"So, I presume you're the new monkey?" Zarbon immediately made fun of Kakarot, but he just got ignored.

"Greetings, I'm Lord Frieza." The tyrant told Kakarot, who was kneeling before Frieza like the other Saiyans did. "I see you're alive, so I presume you succeeded on killing Earth's residents. Is this correct?"

"Yes, sir." Kakarot answered as briefly as he could. He was still terrified by Frieza's enormous energy.

"Good, but you see, I no longer require this planet's resources. Are willing to serve me then?" Frieza was straightforward.

"As long as I live and breathe, my Lord."

"Good, you are dismissed. Go get some armor. Train if you want. I'll call you here later to tell you about your private space and your first mission details." The Saiyans walked out slowly.

When he was sure Frieza couldn't hear them, Vegeta told Kakarot that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, not by a meteorite, like Raditz had previously told him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have killed that bastard back there!" Kakarot was furious.

"That's exactly why we didn't tell you. You would have gotten us all killed." Raditz told his brother, trying to calm him down.

"But we can't let our race go unavenged!"

"We'll have our day, Kakarot." Vegeta told his fellow Saiyan, just like he had once told Raditz and Nappa.

"Oh, I get it now. We use the jobs he gives us to get stronger, and when an opportunity presents itself, we strike." Kakarot had calmed down now.

"That's right. Now go get yourself out of that primitive clothing, and wear armor. Frieza will call us later."

Kakarot and Raditz were talking while making their way to the equipment storage.

"So, Raditz, why are you wearing those armbands?" Kakarot just noticed them.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. These are part of a tradition taught to me by an old friend. A girl named Chaya. She was a Saiyan too."

"And?"

Raditz took the one off his left arm. "Wear this on your left leg. We are comrades now. When one of us dies, the other is supposed to take the armband and wear only after he avenges his comrade."

Kakarot did as his brother told him, and wore armband-ring on his left leg.

"I tell you, they look just like rings to me. I don't know why you call them armbands." Kakarot criticized his brother.

"It's what Chaya called them, so it's what I call them." Raditz explained.

The brothers went to the equipment storage. Kakarot picked an armor colored just like his brother's. He, however wore black pants made of spandex, while Raditz didn't wear pants at all.

Sometime later, on the same day, the Saiyans got a call from Frieza. They were supposed to attack a planet with super-strong citizens. They's have to become Great Apes to beat them. They were up for the challenge. The citizens themselves were quite primal in fashion, but their planet was full of untainted minerals, because of their lack of buildings/technology. The planet's name was Kseto. The Saiyans weren't given any reinforcements, since Frieza's Soldiers were too weak for that kind of mission.

The warriors departed as soon as possible, but not before having a snack at the bar.

The trip took a couple of weeks. When they arrived, they made their plan.

"Listen." Prince Vegeta said. "I create my artificial moon. Me and Nappa turn to Great Apes, while you hide in the nearest cave of this planet. After we take on and kill the strongest people, whose power levels could reach be between 5,000 and 20,000. After we kill most of them, we come and find you. We change shifts. You and Raditz look at the new moon I will make and rampage through this place killing the rest of them. Kakarot, can you control your Great Ape transformation?"

"What? Is that even possible?" Kakarot was surprised.

"Figures… You and your brother are still low-class warriors, no matter how hard you train." Vegeta said.

After nightfall, Vegeta and Nappa turned into Great Apes, killing every enemy in sight. Many more hours passed, and dawn was approaching. Kakarot was very bored. Raditz was patient.

"That's it, I'm turning now!" Kakarot said.

"No! Don't disobey Vegeta's orders! They'll be back soon, we'll get our shot on the residents. Be patient." Raditz knew Vegeta wouldn't like this.

"Screw this! I'm going!" Kakarot flew off the cave, looking at the artificial moon. He turned into a Great Ape. And he was doing well for some minutes. That was until Vegeta and Nappa came back, and the moon ran out of time. Raditz explained the situation to his comrades. Nappa was worried. Vegeta was furious.

"That idiot! He's probably dead already! And I'm weak now! After I create a fake moon, I lose one third of my power! He deserves to die after disobeying my direct orders! But he still needs to teach me his energy-manipulation technique. Nappa! Come with me! My scouter detected him! We're going to help him! You, Raditz! Come with us!" Vegeta flew off, Nappa and Raditz were right behind him.

Kakarot's transformation had run out, he was getting wrecked by the local Ksetians. They were large, white-grey creatures with huge wings. One of them was ready to finish off the unconscious, bloodied and defeated Kakarot, but Vegeta killed the monster just in time.

Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz then got into the fight of their lives, killing several monsters, but getting injured themselves. Nappa was slowly losing ground, but Vegeta could still hold his own.

"Galick Gun!"Vegeta killed the last of the monsters that were around them. Raditz, exhausted and injured, collapsed, and was unconscious, just like Kakarot. The Saiyan Prince and his fellow Elite took them back to the cave.

"Nappa, we have to do this on our own. We rest for now, and we finish this planet tomorrow."

"Ok, Vegeta."

The next day, Kakarot and Raditz were still sleeping, their condition was getting worse. Nappa and Vegeta, who had regained part of their strength, turned into Great Apes again, finishing off the population. They both were quite injured now. They returned to Frieza Planet 42, because it was the closest one.

Once the arrived, they all got in healing pods. Kakarot and Raditz had to be carried there.

 _Power Levels:_

 _Kakarot: 700_

 _Great Ape Kakarot: 7,000_

 _Raditz: 1,500_

 _Nappa: 4,000_

 _Great Ape Nappa: 40,000_

 _Vegeta: 18,000_

 _Vegeta (Post Power Ball): 12,000_

 _Great Ape Vegeta (Post Power Ball): 120,000_

 _Ksetians: 5,000-20,000 Each_


	14. 13: The Start Of The Saiyan Rebellion

It had been a couple of hours and Vegeta had been healed along with Nappa. Raditz and Kakarot needed more time so they got out of their healing pods later.

When Kakarot got out, Vegeta immediately confronted him:

"Listen, Kakarot. Disobeying direct orders from the Saiyan Prince is a crime punishable by death. I'll look away this once, but if this happens again, I'm killing you on the spot. Got that?"

"Yes, sir." Kakarot was a bit intimidated.

He might have disobeyed Vegeta's orders, but the results turned out to be good. Kakarot and his brother came very close to death, so from the moment they healed they were much more powerful than before. Kakarot's power level was 1,700. Raditz's was 2,300, and Nappa and Vegeta had obtained power boosts, thought theirs were smaller. (About 500 Each.)

 _ **Age, 762, three months later (December)**_

The Saiyan warriors had been on several more missions now, but they were all quite easy. One day, they were all chilling out at the bar, on Frieza Planet 32. That's when they heard the news. Frieza's engineers on Frieza Planet 39 had designed a gravity simulator system, going up to 100G. It was designed to be a part of the Ginyu Forces' training equipment. Vegeta saw an opportunity to this. If they could get here first… they could train, and get strong enough to defeat Frieza. And, if the Ginyu Force was there, they could beat them by turning into Great Apes.

"Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot! Get it together! We're leaving!" Vegeta had almost learned how to sense power levels, and the others were starting to, as well.

"What? Where are we going, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Just follow me and get inside your space-pods!" Vegeta ran fast, the others were following him.

"Destination?" Kakarot asked.

"Planet Frieza 39." The space-pods launched off and disappeared into the distance.

Half a day later, they arrived to their destination. The Gravity Simulators had been finished, but they hadn't been built in the Spaceships yet.

"Hey, Vegeta! What are you doing here? Lord Frieza didn't tell me about your arrival." Cui, Vegeta's old rival and one of Frieza's commanders, was there, guarding the GS project. That was its code name.

"I want to use the Gravity Simulator to train myself and my comrades. Step aside." Vegeta told the purple alien.

Cui clicked the buttons on his scouter: "Lord Frieza, I wanted to ask you something. Is-." Cui couldn't finish his sentence. Vegeta blasted Cui's scouter before he could tell Frieza about him.

"What do you think you're doing, Vegeta?" Cui was shocked.

"I'm going to use the Gravity Simulator to train. If you get in my way, I'll kill you. Simple as that." The prince said.

"Nice one, Vegeta. What makes you so sure that you can kill me?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm about to try." Vegeta took his fighting stance. "All of you! Stay out of this!" Vegeta and Cui said, each to their own comrades.

Vegeta's Saiyan comrades were really eager to see their Prince battle Cui. Then, the fight started. Cui attacked first with a punch. Vegeta blocked his opponent's attack, counterattacking with a point-blank ranged fire ball. Cui got pushed back by it. Vegeta took the opportunity and crushed Cui with a follow-up attack, a kick in the stomach. Cui played dead for some seconds, pretending to be in huge pain. As Vegeta walked towards him, he suddenly got up, knocking the Saiyan Prince to the sky with a couple of punches and kicks. Vegeta was angry. He rushed his rival, and they exchanged blows for many minutes. Cui then used an energy wave to kill Vegeta. However, the latter dodged it easily.

"Here's how it's done!" Vegeta shot his own energy wave that injured Cui a little.

"Enough! This ends right now!" Cui used a barrage of ki blasts, that Vegeta dodged.

"L-lord Frieza!" Cui shouted, pointing behind Vegeta. The prince fell for it and turned around. Cui used that to his advantage, blasting Vegeta multiple times, with his fully-powered energy waves.

After the dust cleared out, Vegeta had fallen on the ground. He was definitely hurt, even bleeding, but he wasn't out of the fight yet.

"Damn you! I'll vaporize you completely!" Vegeta stood up and took the stance that he had to take before firing the Galick Gun.

"Dodge this, and Frieza's GS project is destroyed! Then, even if you kill me, Frieza will kill you himself for failing to guard the machine!" Vegeta fully-charged and fired his Galick Gun.

Cui was out of energy, so he just put his hands up and tried to guard. It was too much for him. He got fatally injured, and fell to the ground.

Nappa walked up to Cui, and told him: "That's Vegeta for you! He's not called the Prince Of All Saiyans for nothing!" Cui was still alive, but he was unable to move.

"Nappa, step aside!" Vegeta was sweating, bleeding and he was breathing heavily.

Nappa followed Vegeta's orders.

"So, Cui, do you see now? Do you see the power of the Saiyan Race?" The prince was relishing in his victory. Other Planet Trade Organization soldiers were looking at their fallen commander.

"Don't think Frieza will let this slide… He'll punish you for this! Arrgh…" Cui was ready to die.

"Guess what. I'll kill you, and I'll kill Frieza too!" Cui would reply, but Vegeta's foot prevented him. The prince stomped his left foot on Cui's neck, breaking it, killing the alien for good.

"Serves you right. Hey, Raditz! Lead Kakarot and kill the rest of the soldiers here! Be careful not to destroy the equipment. Nappa! I'm too worn out to fight. I'll need a bodyguard." The brothers started killing the soldiers. Nappa stood in front of Vegeta, protecting him from the few soldiers that targeted him. Soon, the Planet was cleared out, and Vegeta got in one of the five healing pods available on the Planet.

 _Power Levels:_

 _Vegeta (Zenkai): 18,500_

 _Nappa (Zenkai): 4,500_

 _Raditz (Zenkai): 2,300_

 _Kakarot (Zenkai): 1,700_

 _Vegeta (3 months later): 18,600_

 _Cui: 18,000_

 _Nappa (3 months later): 4,550_

 _Raditz (3 months later): 2,400_

 _Kakarot (3 months later): 1,850_

 _PTO Soldiers: 1,000 Each (On average)_


	15. 14: Saiyan Brothers' Dual Battle

When Vegeta got out of his healing pod, he felt stronger, but not too much. They started using the Gravity Simulator to train. They started by creating their schedules. Raditz and Kakarot were training together in the morning, Nappa was training by himself during the afternoon and Vegeta trained alone during the evening and early night. The results of their training were impressive. Even so, they would have gotten a lot stronger if they had all trained together, but the room wasn't big enough.

Four days later…

The Saiyans were following their training schedule strictly, when they received a message from Frieza.

"Is anyone there? I hope it's you, Cui. And for your own sake, I hope the GS project is being guarded well."

They made Kakarot speak because Frieza wasn't familiar with his voice. With some voice disguise, Kakarot managed to impersonate one of Frieza's soldiers, whose name he didn't remember.

"Is it you, Raspberry?" Frieza asked.

"Ummm, y-yes, Lord Frieza." Kakarot was seating a lot.

"How are things going there? I received an emergency call from Cui some days ago, but I was too busy to reply."

"It's nothing, Lord Frieza. It was just some minor problem, but it's solved now." Kakarot and the others were getting more and more scared.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I'll come to check things there once I finish my business on Namek." Frieza hang up, and Kakarot was relieved.

"Thank god that's over." Nappa said.

"Yeah, sure, but what could Frieza be doing on Namek?" Vegeta questioned, suspicious.

"I've heard a legend about some wish-granting objects there, the dragon balls. I've never believed them, though." Raditz replied.

"It's all true. There were dragon balls on Earth, too. In fact, they were made by a green guy and I tried to use them for immortality." Kakarot said, referring to Vegeta.

"What? Are you immortal? And you're telling me now?" Vegeta was shocked.

"No, I said I tried to become immortal, but I failed. My plans were ruined by a pig." Kakarot's blood boiled just thinking about Oolong.

"So, you're telling me that Frieza, who is on Namek, possibly the original home world of the dragon balls, could obtain immortality?" Vegeta got nervous.

"Yeah…"

"We have to go to Namek, now!" Vegeta yelled.

"And do what?" Raditz asked.

"Get the dragon balls first, what else?" Vegeta was in a hurry. "Hurry, we leave in a few hours." The prince went to take a bath, leaving his comrades outside the GS room.

Their power levels had grown much in those few days that they trained, but they were no match for Frieza, yet. Still, if they became immortal, that wouldn't matter.

They had soon left for Namek. This time, Kakarot had taken the last Senzu Bean with him. He had a feeling he'd need it.

Three days later…

The Saiyans had arrived on Planet Namek.

Before getting out of their space-pods, Vegeta warned them all to suppress their power levels. That, they did. Then Vegeta headed towards Frieza, he could sense his power level clearly, and so did Kakarot. Raditz and Nappa could sort of sense him, but they were still practicing.

The Saiyans were jumping and running, trying to avoid detection by Frieza's Forces.

When they finally reached their foe, they hid behind a rock and watched, as Frieza's Forces tortured the Namekians in order to get this village's dragon ball.

That's when the most convenient thing happened. The Namekian's Elder discovered the use of scouters, so he destroyed all of them. Vegeta couldn't believe how lucky they were. It felt like the Universe conspired against Frieza. The Saiyans came up with a plan. The Prince whispered:

"Listen. Kakarot, you will draw Dodoria away from Frieza. Raditz, you will do the same to Zarbon. Lure them away and fight them, kill them if you can. Be sure to stay far away from each other, so they can't cooperate. Nappa here's your job. I feel a strong Namakian presence on the other side of the planet. He is bound to have a dragon ball. Beat its location out of him. I am going to follow Frieza back to his spaceship, and maybe steal the dragon balls, if I find them. Now go!" The Saiyans started following their orders. First, Kakarot used a surprise attack on Dodoria. Frieza ordered his minion to follow Kakarot and kill him. So they left. After that, Raditz attacked Zarbon , luring him away as well. Nappa flew off towards the strongest Namekian.

After he was sure that they were far away, Kakarot stopped trying to escape Dodoria.

"So, tired of running, huh?" Dodoria mocked.

"You'd wish, pink idiot!" Kakarot replied.

"You know, Lord Frieza knew that you monkeys would someday rebel against him. He just wasn't sure when."

"Shut up and fight me!" Kakarot had enough of Dodoria's insults. He attacked the monster head on, managing to land a few hits. The fight was raging on, the two enemies were about equal, but Dodoria had a slight advantage.

On the other hand, the fight between Raditz and Zarbon had started as well. Unlike Kakarot, Raditz had a slight advantage against Zarbon, though it was barely visible.

Some minutes later, while the two fights were going on, Nappa reached his destination. It was a lone white house on the top of a tall rock. The strong Namekian seemed to be waiting for him.

"Hey, slugman, how did you know I'd come here?" Nappa asked, itching to fight.

"Grand Elder Guru warned me of your arrival, and your evil ways!" The Namekian warrior answered.

"Oh, we have a psychic one! And what's your name?"

"I'm Nail, Lord Guru's guardian, and eternal protector of this planet!" Nail took off his cape, and then charged his ki. Nappa's scouter ringed. The reading was… 42,000?

"You know, five days ago, you'd be able to destroy me, but not after that gravity training I went through." Nappa powered himself up. He knew his power level was about 45,000 so he wasn't scared. The fight was ready to begin…

 _Power Levels:_

 _Vegeta (After GS* training): 115,000_

 _Nappa (After GS training): 45,000_

 _Nail: 42,000_

 _Raditz (After GS training): 23,200_

 _Zarbon: 23,000_

 _Kakarot (After GS training): 21,500_

 _Dodoria: 22,000_

 _*GS stands for Gravity Simulator_


	16. 15: Fighter Of Legend? Kakarot Powers Up

The fight between Nappa and Nail started, the warriors' awesome power was making the sea shake below them. What Nail slightly lacked in power, gained in speed, so the fight was equal. What neither of them noticed, was the fact that the rock on which Guru's house stood on, started breaking slowly, but steadily.

At the same time, the low-class brothers were facing off against Frieza's Elite bodyguards.

"Wow! You're the strongest Saiyan I've ever seen, I'll give you that!" Dodoria told Kakarot, when they paused their fight for a few seconds. "You might have even surpassed Vegeta!"

"You know, Vegeta could probably kill you by lifting his index finger! He's that much stronger than me." Kakarot replied, pleased with the look on Dodoria's face.

"Y-you're just bluffing! There's no way Vegeta is stronger than me!" Dodoria attacked Kakarot immediately.

"Oh he is-." Kakarot got interrupted by Dodoria's punch, which hit him straight in the gut, immobilizing him. Then, the pink Elite charged two energy waves, one in each hand. He used them on Kakarot, injuring him critically.

Kakarot felt like he was defeated. He managed to stand up, but he got knocked back down immediately. He temporarily lost consciousness. When he woke up, he found himself in a vast white void. He was completely healed, and he wasn't in pain.

"Am I dead?" Kakarot thought out loud.

"Not yet… son." A tall figure that looked like Kakarot appeared. He wore black armor with some green spots, and a blood-tainted bandana on his forehead.

"Are you… my father?" Kakarot was surprised. He had never seen his father, and he definitely didn't remember him with detail from when he was a baby.

"You have the critical responsibility to defeat Frieza. You can't lose to someone like Dodoria." Bardock said to his son.

"But, I'm but an ant compared to Nappa and Vegeta. How can I be the one who defeats Frieza?"

"You may be weak now, but you'll get much stronger. Now I want to test your strength. Come at me!" Bardock took his fighting stance.

Kakarot dashed at him quickly. Father and son sparred for what seemed like ages, up until the point Kakarot knocked Bardock back.

"You see? You do have the power. Now show Dodoria, Frieza and the Universe your undying Saiyan Spirit!"

Kakarot felt his body dematerializing, with his essence returning to the real world. There a mere few seconds had passed since his blackout. He stood up once more. Dodoria felt like having some more fun, so he tried to punch Kakarot to the ground, again. This time, however, his hand got blocked. Kakarot's aura, imbued with his father's fighting spirit, turned golden. His pupils disappeared from his eye sockets, scaring Dodoria, and his hair got spiky. Kakarot, losing control, attacked his opponent, turning him into a living punching bag for more than a minute. Finally, he threw Dodoria on the ground, and used multiple energy blasts to kill him. Then, his already golden aura ignited even more violently, and his black hair sparked golden for a second. His body, however, wasn't ready to achieve such an advanced level of power. His pupils appeared again, and his body collapsed to the ground. He put his hand inside his armor, where he kept his senzu bean. Unfortunately, he lost consciousness before he could eat the bean. He fell asleep, a few meters away from Dodoria's corpse. The bean fell right next to him.

Meanwhile, Raditz's fight against Zarbon didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon. The warriors were nearly equal, exchanging blow for blow.

"I like this show a lot. Believe me, I do. But every good thing must come to an end. I wish it didn't have to come to this. Though it did. I'll have to show you my true power, I have to transform." Zarbon started boasting about his power when in his transformed state.

"What? You can transform?" Raditz showed signs of panic.

"I sure can." Zarbon's body grew larger, especially his muscles. When the transformation was complete, Vegeta felt the increase in power. Unfortunately for Raditz, the huge increase in his brother's power caught his attention, distracting him. Zarbon took the chance, and attacked Raditz multiple times, knocking him out cold. He reversed to his normal state.

"I suppose I'll take him back to Lord Frieza's spaceship. He could provide useful information about his brother's location, or even the dragon balls." Zarbon picked up Raditz's unconscious body, and then flew off.

Vegeta, who at the time was following Frieza back to his spaceship, was not paying attention to Raditz's fight. He was still petrified after feeling Kakarot's huge energy signal. He thought he might be the Legendary Super Saiyan. No, that was impossible. If the legend was true, the one to reach that state wouldn't be a low-class warrior, it had to be Vegeta himself. He brushed those thoughts away, since Frieza reached his space ship.

Even on the other side of the planet, Nappa felt the vibrations of Kakarot's shocking energy signal. He was still enjoying his fight with Nail, and he didn't intend to finish it anytime soon.

 _Hey guys, just to explain Kakarot's state against Dodoria. He was a False Super Saiyan, and for a second, he turned to a Super Saiyan. However, his power level was too low to maintain the state, so he crumbled._

 _Power Levels:_

 _Nappa: 45,000_

 _Nail: 42,000_

 _Kakarot: 21,500_

 _Bardock: ?_

 _False Super Saiyan Kakarot: 537,500_

 _Dodoria: 22,000_

 _Raditz: 23,200_

 _Zarbon: 23,000_

 _Transformed Zarbon: 28,000_

 _Vegeta: 115,000_


	17. 16: Nappa VS Nail-The Fight's Results

Zarbon had reached Frieza's spaceship, and so had Frieza. They got in, with Zarbon being in charge of guarding Raditz. But first, he had to report to his boss.

"Lord Frieza, I have completed my mission, and I've captured the Saiyan Raditz." Zarbon tossed Raditz on the ship's floor, as if he was some kind of trash. "What should I do with him? I brought him back because I thought he might provide useful information to us."

"Good job, Zarbon. Now put him in a healing pod. Then bring him to me. I shall interrogate him myself." Frieza smiled in the thought of torturing the rebellious Saiyan. "Oh, and what happened to Dodoria?" Frieza asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him, sir." Zarbon replied, picking Raditz up again.

"Okay, you may go now." Frieza turned his back on Zarbon, who was left right away.

Vegeta had stealthily invaded Frieza's spaceship, and he was listening to the conversation. After Zarbon left to guard Raditz, so that he couldn't escape, Vegeta slowly moved. The dragon balls were being guarded by a couple of soldiers. They were ordered to call for Lord Frieza if anything unusual happened. They weren't dependable fighters. Not against the Saiyans. Vegeta's thought were interrupted by one of the soldiers speaking to his comrades:

"This whole thing is just boring. As if anyone would try to steal objects owned by Lord Frieza. I am going for a walk around the ship."

"But we were ordered to stay here."

"No one is going to find out. Just don't betray me." They both laughed.

Vegeta took the opportunity and followed the soldier. He approached him from behind, grabbed him, and snapped his neck in bullet speed.

The others weren't worried about their comrade. They just thought he had sneaked his way out of the job, just like he always used to do. After all, Appule wasn't very dependable at anything.

Vegeta had a plan. With incredible speed, he grabbed one of the five dragon balls. A soldier shouted for help. That's when Zarbon rushed over to their position. Vegeta killed all the soldiers before Zarbon arrived, and broke the spaceship window, and hid in another room. When Zarbon saw the broken glass, he thought Vegeta had escaped. Frieza made his entrance, too.

"He took one of the dragon balls! Hurry! Go after him!" Frieza yelled at the top of his lungs. Zarbon flew away immediately.

Vegeta's plan was working. Raditz was left unguarded, so he went to free him. Most of his injuries would have been healed by now, if not all of them.

The prince quietly got rid of the healing pod's therapeutic liquid, and opened its door. Raditz woke up, and stood, stretching his still aching body.

"Thanks, Vegeta. I owe you." Raditz told the prince.

"You sure as hell do! How did you get defeated by Zarbon?"

"It's not my fault. He could transform." Raditz complained.

"I guess it kind of explains it. But nonetheless, I won't tolerate any more failures. Got that?"

"Yes. By the way, did you sense Kakarot's power level while he was fighting Dodoria? I think he surpassed Frieza there for a second. Could he be…"

"Don't be stupid! If the Legend is true, I'll be the one to claim its power!" Vegeta got mad, so he raised his voice. That was a mistake.

"Lord Frieza! I found him!" A soldier shouted, and Vegeta could already sense Frieza heading towards him. He quickly blasted the soldier to bits, then he and Raditz flew off through the ship's ceiling, trying to find Kakarot. When Frieza came into the scene, the Saiyans had fled.

Raditz couldn't feel his brother's ki, but Vegeta could, because he had practiced the skill more. They found him a couple of minutes later. Raditz found the senzu bean next to Kakarot's body, and he fed it to him. Kakarot woke up, and he felt much stronger. He had even surpassed his brother's new power, but just for a small amount.

"Kakarot, what the hell happened to you during your fight with Dodoria?" His brother asked him.

"I don't know, I just became… stronger. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, was our father wearing a black armor with some green spots? And was his hairstyle just like mine?" Kakarot desperately wanted to know if the vision of his father was something otherworldly, or simply a figment of his imagination.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Raditz was surprised.

"Raditz, just answer the damn question. "

"Yes, it's just like you said. But why are you asking me now?"

"Enough with your family chit-chat! We have to find Nappa, too. Follow me!" The Saiyan Prince flew away, and Kakarot with Raditz soon followed.

Meanwhile, Nappa's fight against Nail was still going on. Now both fighters were significantly injured, but Nappa still had the upper hand.

"So, are you ready to give up your secrets yet?" Nappa sked Nail.

"Never!" Nail shot an energy wave at Nappa, but the latter blocked it. He arms were bleeding.

"Oh, you seem to have a lot more fight left in you! Show it to me!" Nappa once again took a fighting stance, ignoring his injuries. He had been through a lot more than that. The warriors started exchanging blows again. Nappa used a short-ranged energy wave, blowing Nail away. Then he vanished and reappeared behind the Namekian, punching him to the sea. The Namekian didn't come out of the water for a while, so the Saiyan decided to dive in. He explored, holding his breath. Namekians could survive underwater, and Nail used that to his advantage. He grabbed the Saiyan from the back. His plan was to hold him until he drowns. Nappa countered that by hitting his own back at the closest rock available. That stunned Nail. It was the base of the rock that held Guru's house many meters upwards. Nappa used his opponent's surprise and came out of the water. Nail followed. He wanted to make sure that Guru's house was safe. And it was, for now. The shock of impact from Nappa's hit, however, made the rock unstable. It would crumble in a few minutes, and Nail knew that. He had to end the fight fast, and take Guru to a safe place. He had now a new kind of determination. They started fighting again. It was once again a draw. No warrior would give up now, and that made the fight interesting.

That's when Nappa's fellow comrades arrived.

"Nappa, it seems like you're having fun. I hate to break it to you, but you need to finish this fight fast." Vegeta said, and Nail saw the dragon ball in the prince's hand.

"Now that I think about it, you are strong enough to injure Nappa. Would you be interested in joining us? We could conquer the universe together, and we will respect you, even though you're not a Saiyan." Vegeta thought he could make a use out of a warrior as strong as Nail.

"Not in your wildest dreams. I'd never join a bunch of villains like you!" Nail rejected the prince's offer angrily.

"Then die. Nappa, kill him."

"And what about the secrets of the dragon balls?"

"I've already got one. I bet there's one in that house as well." Vegeta pointed in the direction of Guru's house.

"Grand Elder Guru is the rightful ruler of Planet Namek. I won't let you take it from him!" Nail attacked Nappa, pushing him back. Nappa replied with a bunch of hits himself. Hits strong enough to knock Nail back meters away. Nappa then proceeded to block all of Nail's ki blasts, and this time, he didn't get injured.

"How? Such attacks were able to injure you before, why not now?" Nail asked in shock.

"You are getting tired. As a result, your attacks are now much weaker than they were before." Nappa told Nail.

"Have this! Aaarghhhhhhhhh!" Nail used all of his remaining power in a final energy wave.

Nappa used a white ki sphere to block the Namekian's shot. And it did the job. Nail was defeated. Then, as if out of nowhere, the rock holding Guru's house crumbled, killing its owner, Guru himself. Nail watched in horror. The dragon ball in Vegeta's hand turned into a common stone.

"What? What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta asked, furious.

"Lord Guru is the one who created the dragon balls. When he dies, the dragon balls turn into stones, losing their value." Nail answered, he was too sad and exhausted to provoke or insult the Saiyan. "Guru, who was in that house, is gone, and the dragon balls are, too." Nail was holding his tears.

 _Power Levels:_

 _Vegeta: 115,000_

 _Frieza's Soldiers: About 1,000 Each_

 _Raditz (Zenkai): 42,000_

 _Kakarot (Zenkai): 43,000_

 _Nappa: 45,000_

 _Nappa (Slightly Tired): 42,500_

 _Nail: 42,000_

 _Nail (Tired): 37,000_


	18. 17: Raditz's New Power-Revenge On Zarbon

_So there was a mistake with the power levels of chapter 16. They are corrected now. Kakarot's power level after the Zenkai boost is 43,000, and Raditz's is 42,000. Just letting you know. Now, on to the story!_

"What? Why didn't you say anything before?!" Nappa asked Nail, freaking out.

"Never mind, Nappa. We have no use of such unusual powers anyway. We will defeat Frieza all by ourselves." Vegeta said, trying to calm Nappa down.

"Okay, so I guess we have no further use of you, slugman. I enjoyed our fight, but all good things must come to an end. Are you ready to die?" Nappa mocked Nail even more, trying to spark any fight left in him. I t was useless. Nail didn't reply. He just waited for death.

Nappa used one of his special moves, the Impact Bomb, to kill Nail. The latter got vaporized, his ashes dropping down in the sea, disappearing.

"So, what now, Vegeta?" Nappa was now quite tired, especially after using his Impact Bomb to execute Nail.

"Now we are going for Zarbon. I sense his energy. Frieza probably sent him to look for us." Vegeta told his comrades.

"Can I have this one, Vegeta? I want to have my rematch with Zarbon as soon as possible." Raditz said, wanting to kill Zarbon.

"Hmph. Help yourself." Vegeta answered.

Meanwhile, Zarbon, who was flying around the planet, searching for the rebellious Saiyans, located their space-pods. He immediately destroyed them by blasting them to bits. He wanted to make sure they couldn't escape.

That's when the Saiyan Warriors approached Zarbon. Raditz hurried and kicked Zarbon to the ground.

"So, you finally decided to come out of your hiding spot?" Zarbon mocked the Saiyan.

"By the end of this fight, you'll be the one hiding from me." Raditz was confident in his new abilities.

They fought for a couple of minutes, but Raditz was just wrecking Zarbon.

"Hurry up, transform and use your full power."

"Don't you tell me what to do, monkey!" Zarbon was punched in the face as soon as he said that.

"Fine. But I'm doing this for me." Zarbon transformed again, still thinking he could beat Raditz. That couldn't be further from the truth. They started exchanging blows again, and Raditz was winning. He knocked Frieza's top henchman down.

"How? You weren't nearly as powerful the last time we fought!" Zarbon was panicking.

"We Saiyans get stronger every time we fight and heal our injuries. Now, prepare to die! Double Sunday!" Zarbon tried to dodge the attack, but it hit his shoulder, ripping his arm off.

"Y-you think you've won? When Lord Frieza finds out that I'm dead, he'll call the Ginyu Force on you, and thanks to me, you won't be able to escape. See, I had already blown up your space-pods before you found me." The bleeding Zarbon pointed his finger towards the destroyed space-pods, smiling. "And even if you manage to beat the Ginyu Force, Lord Frieza himself will kill you. He once told me he can transform, just like I can. You stand no chance… Haha… Hahaha… Hahahahaha!" Zarbon's painful laughter got interrupted by Raditz's hand, which chopped his head off.

Kakarot, who was watching, along with the others, felt proud for his brother.

"So the bastard destroyed our pods. Now I actually want the Ginyu Force to arrive. We can kill them and steal their pods." Vegeta said.

"What until then?" Nappa asked, always wanting to proceed with their plans.

"We lay low until then. However, we need to make sure that Frieza knows we've killed Zarbon. Nappa, your scouter is untouched, right?" Vegeta asked his comrade.

"Yes, I think. It got wet, but I think it's a waterproof new model." Nappa checked to see if his scouter was working, and it was.

"Give it to me."

"Yeah, sure." Nappa gave his scouter to Vegeta.

"Maybe I'll manage to interfere with the communication board in Frieza's spaceship. I'll tell him that we've killed Zarbon. Then, he'll certainly call the Ginyu Force."

Vegeta set his plan into motion, and got a connection with Frieza's spaceship.

"Hello Frieza."

"Vegeta, what is the meaning of all this? And stick to Lord Frieza, if you value your life."

"Your threats are as empty as your head, Frieza. We have rebelled. We make our own choices from now on."

"Is that so? And would you happen to know why the dragon balls turned into stone?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. The Namekians use it as a camouflage method so that we can't find them." Vegeta lied to confuse Frieza.

"And why would you tell me that?"

"Because I have one of them, so you can't have your wish. I want you to know that I ruined your chance for immortality."

"Vegeta… You know what? I'm going to kill you myself. You have five days to escape before you die."

"Why five days?"

"Because that's how long it's gonna take for the Ginyu Force to arrive." The transmission stopped, because Frieza smashed the communication board out of his anger.

"Vegeta, what was that nonsense about the dragon balls?" Kakarot asked, confused.

"Mostly for personal satisfaction. I want him to think he can get immortality. And then, just before I kill him, I'll tell him that his precious "dragon balls" were just mere stones. Then he'll realize he could never gain immortality to begin with."

"You sinister bastard, you." Kakarot told Vegeta, jokingly.

The Prince of the Saiyans didn't reply. He was smiling at the thought of telling Frieza about his ruined immortality, let alone the thought of killing him.

"So, where do we spend the five days until the Ginyus jump on us?" Raditz asked.

"Huh?" Vegeta's train of thoughts got interrupted. "We'll find a cave or something."

With that the Saiyans started searching. After they found a "comfortable" place to stay, they laid low. Counting days there was hard, since Namek had no nighttime. They managed to do it, somehow. They expected those five days to go smoothly, but something strange happended in the middle of the third one…

 _Power Levels:_

 _Nappa (Slightly Tired): 42,500_

 _Nappa (Tired): 40,500_

 _Nail (Tired): 37,000_

 _Vegeta: 115,000_

 _Kakarot: 43,000_

 _Raditz: 42,000_

 _Zarbon: 23,000_

 _Transformed Zarbon: 28,000_


	19. 18: Enemy From The Past

_Okay, so it's been, like, 2 years since the last chapter came out, but this story isn't actually dead yet. I'll post the next 5-10 chapters in the next few months. I'm thinking of ending it at the Frieza saga. If, however, people show interest, I might go on._

A lone space pod tore through planet Namek's atmosphere. The being inside it emitted a strange type of Ki.

Vegeta and the gang sensed it immediately. It was almost as strong as Vegeta's, and was bound to put an end to the Saiyans' two-day rest.

"Nappa, come with me to check this out… whatever it is." Vegeta exclaimed in his usual commanding tone.

"As for you two Raditz and Kakarot… stay here. Guard this little cave. It's served us well until now, Frieza's goons keep looking around like idiots." The Prince continued, having a bad feeling about the whole thing.

The few PTO soldiers who happened to come across Nappa and Vegeta got easily destroyed.

"Vegeta, I've got a hunch that something bad's about to happen. This guy's energy is just..." Nappa expressed his concern to his comrade.

"I know." It was unusual for Vegeta to give such sort replies.

The Saiyans reached the destination by the time pod had landed on the planet's surface. A familiar face greeted them.

"You?..." Nappa said, being unable to hide his surprise, although Vegeta was equally astonished.

It was Turles. The boy Vegeta and the rest had left for dead on planet planet Enord decades ago.

"You seem… surprised." Turles' snarky smirk did not make the situation any better.

"How did you survive?" Vegeta spoke quietly, regaining his composure.

"You see, after the Prince of my own race, his goon and my cousin betrayed me," Turles looked at both Vegeta and Nappa in anger, then continued: "I did not have a choice but to eat Fruit from the Tree of Might. It kept me alive and increased my strength. You see, the locals had accepted their defeat at the hands of our race, and planted that tree on their own planet just so that we could not have it."

"Surely one of those things of might or whatever you called them couldn't have made you this strong." Nappa immediately replied.

"Of course not you idiot, but it gave me the power to destroy that planet's inhabitants on my own. And I also had the Fruit's seed." Turles' snarky smile turned into a sinister one.

"I see, then." Vegeta was, for some reason, calmer now. "You escaped the ruined planet and repeated the process again and again, getting more powerful with each consumed Fruit."

"You're a smart one, Prince. However, I initially had to go to planets outside Frieza's empire, to make sure I wasn't discovered. Most planets managed to produce barely one piece of Fruit which gave only a small power boost, so the process was long and tedious. But, with enough Fruit of Might I was able to reach a Power Level of fifty thousand. Then I went straight for one of Frieza's richest planets in terms of soil. While the planet's essence fueled the empowered Fruit, I heard about three rebellious Saiyans on Namek. I consumed it and headed here. I have to say that the Fruit gives so much more power when the Tree of Might is planted on the right planets."Turles flew and took his place right across Vegeta.

"I will show you that power myself. In fact, I reckon that after my last use of the Tree, I could bump heads with the legendary Captain Ginyu himself."

Three Saiyans? Vegeta thought. That's right. He didn't know about Kakarot yet.

Then the realization hit Turles. "How can you tell how strong I am without a scouter?"

The Prince laughed. "I was right to reject you before. A true Saiyan would not settle for strength unearned. I fought and trained to get my power, while you just got it for free. That's why I and my soldiers have the ability to sense our enemies' strength without scouters."

"Oh, so that's how you found me. Well, I don't have this ability, and I don't care about getting it either. I'm fine with using this." Turles clicked the button on his scouter to measure the Prince's power level. "15,000? Really? That's the strength you brag about?"

"You see, low class scum, the ability to sense others' power levels comes along with the ability to control your own." Vegeta rushed behind Turles, which took the latter by surprise. Turles' scouter now wrote 115,000.

"My power level is equal, if not bigger than yours. So I recommend you forget about any revenge fantasies you may have, and leave." The Prince of the Saiyans was now confident in his ability to win, realizing that the strange Ki that Turles emitted was because of the Fruit of Might.

"You'll have to kill me for that to happen." Turles replied.

"And we'll gladly do so, traitor!" Nappa attacked his opponent, but he just got knocked down to the ground.

"Nappa, you're no match for him. Leave this to me." Vegeta took his fighting stance, and the battle began.

At first the Saiyan enemies fought equally. Vegeta then used a close-up ki blast that sent Turles flying into some rocks, but did not deal any serious damage.

The fight continued, with Vegeta slightly having the edge. Turles decided it was time to get serious. White aura sparked around him, and he rushed Vegeta with a barrage of melee attacks. Vegeta, too used the power of his ki, firing an energy blast just as Turles was getting ready to attack again. The low class warrior deflected the blast surprising Nappa, who watched the fight in awe.

Meanwhile, back in the cave, the two brothers were discussing their next action, realizing that the battle between Vegeta and the unknown to them foe could go either way. They settled on staying in the cave, as their Prince had commanded them to.

The battle between Turles and Vegeta raged on, and it was now clear that neither of them was able to clearly best the other in combat.

"Time to end this." Vegeta charged up the ki in his palms, as a result, purple sparks appeared. Then he took his characteristic Galick Gun stance.

Turles charged a big orange Ki blast above himself, which looked a lot like a small-scale sun.

"Galick Gun!" The two blasts collided, and after some time, Vegeta's purple blast pushed back Turles', resulting in the latter getting hit by the explosion of both blasts, and sustaining life-threatening injuries.

Though Turles was laying down bleeding, Vegeta had spent all of his energy in his Galick Gun in order to win the struggle, and collapsed unconscious because of his exhaustion.

Nappa saw an opportunity to kill Turles, but as he came close to him, Turles fired another blast, in which he put all of his remaining power. Nappa got seriously injured.

Vegeta regained his sensed and got up at the same time as Turles.

"This… this isn't over yet." Turles walked up to Vegeta, who did not even have enough energy to fly, but was only slightly hurt. Vegeta punched Turles in the stomach, and blood oozed from his mouth, kneeling in pain.

"Yes… yes, it's over." The Prince of the Saiyans would have finished Turles off, if not for five of Frieza's soldiers that unknowingly got close to them and found them. Under normal circumstances they would have been easy prey, but now Vegeta couldn't stand against them. Nappa, however, used his energy to blast all of them to bits. After the dust cleared off, Turles had escaped, having left only a broken scouter and a trail of blood behind.

 _Power Levels:_

 _Vegeta (Suppressed):15,000_

 _Vegeta:115,000_

 _Nappa (Small Zenkai after fight with Nail):55,000_

 _Turles:112,000_


	20. 19: The Arrival Of The Ginyu Force

The dust cleared off, and all that remained was a trail of blood and a destroyed scouter. Nappa wanted to chase after the fleeing Saiyan but Vegeta stopped him.

"Nappa! Come back here! Chasing him around will only attract unwanted attention to us."

"Vegeta, if we let him live, the power boost he gets after healing is going to be enormous! Maybe he will even surpass you!" The Saiyan veteran was clearly agitated at his leader's orders.

"He's mine. I'm the only one who gets to kill that traitor, and that's final. Besides, I might need some of your energy to make the trip back to our hideout."

In the next few hours, the two elite warriors made their way back to the cave, and told their comrades what had happened with Turles. Kakarot didn't really care since he'd never met Turles, but Raditz felt strangely relieved that his cousin was alive. That being said, he didn't dare express anything of the sort to Vegeta.

"What's to stop this Turles from joining forces with Frieza, then?" Kakarot said nonchalantly, as if stating the obvious.

"He-he wouldn't do such a-" Raditz tried to defend his old friend, but was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Yes, he would, and he probably will. His thirst for vengeance against us outweighs any sort of loyalty to the Saiyan race." Vegeta did not seem concerned at all.

"And don't you think that's gonna be a problem?" Nappa entered the discussion.

"It is, but we can't back down now. We are so close to reaching Frieza's level and I won't let a low-class traitor ruin our revenge." The Prince of the Saiyans was now more determined to kill the tyrant, Frieza, than ever.

The next two days were quite uneventful, and Kakarot's concerns proved correct. All four Saiyans sensed Turles' ki near Frieza's, and though he had healed from his injuries, his powered hadn't quite reached the level of the Tyrant's.

Kakarot and Raditz sparred to keep themselves ready for action, while Nappa and Vegeta rested to get their strength back up after their recent confrontation with Turles. Unfortunately, though, they didn't have access to the fast healing pods inside Frieza's spaceship, like Turles did, and although Vegeta was at full strength by the time the Ginyu Force arrived, Nappa was not.

The dreaded time had come. The Saiyans were about to face the notorious Ginyu Force, which they had all heard about. Vegeta noticed the worried looks on his soldiers' faces, so he told them about how he had met Frieza's infamous henchmen, and how they were nothing really special.

As five space pods with the Ginyu Force symbol crashed on planet Namek, the warriors flew towards their opponents. While they were on their way, Vegeta advised his fellow Saiyans to not mask their power levels, in order to make the Ginyus fear them in battle.

The pods opened all at the same time.

"I still can't believe lord Frieza called us here to exterminate a bunch of monkeys." Guldo, the short green member of the Ginyu forced said while giggling. At the same time, Jeice used his scouter to detect their targets.

"N-no, it can't be." The warrior known as the Red Magma was surprised to see the numbers on his scouter. "There's one power level of 120,000, two almost equal ones of about 45,000 and one of 50,000."

Captain Ginyu himself smiled at the challenge, just in time of the Saiyans' arrival."So, Vegeta, I see you've finally rebelled against lord Frieza."

Vegeta smiled, and told Ginyu: "The time when we were Frieza's puppets has come to an end. In fact, I think a demonstration is in order." Vegeta ambushed Guldo with an unexpected energy beam, before the short fighter had a chance to use his signature time-stopping power. The latter's head rolled on the ground. Vegeta smiled and continued: "What better message is there to send to Frieza, other than his strongest goons' heads?" The Prince then laughed maniacally, and the rest of the Ginyu Force took fighting stances.

"Now, why don't we go about this like proper warriors?" Ginyu said, as an entertaining idea crossed his mind. "There's now four of us, and four of you. Let's make a game out of this. One of us will face one of you at a time. If someone interferes, the rest are free to interfere too. What do you say?"

Vegeta thought about this for a few seconds. He concluded that it was alright for him to agree to this. "Sure thing. By my part, you have my word that from now on, there won't be unexpected attacks from me." Vegeta knew , however, that his instant execution of Guldo had disheartened his enemies, just like he intended it to. He smiled at the thought.

The Ginyu Force members played a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors and Recoome, a large warrior with short orange hair, won.

"So, which one of you monkeys do I have to kill?" he mocked.

Nappa grinded his teeth and immediately answered. "You'll be facing me. I'll teach you what happens to those who mock the Saiyan race." Nappa then stepped forward, and started powering up.

Under normal circumstances, Nappa would have a clear advantage over Recoome. The wounds from Turles' blast two days ago, however, hadn't completely healed without medical attention, so he only had a slight advantage against his opponent. Recoome, on the other hand, was not dumb. He had a strategy of his own. He knew he couldn't best Nappa in close combat, so he decided to wear him down and use his Ultimate attack on him, his Ultra Fighting Bomber.

After Recoome performed his battle pose, the fight started. Nappa's yellow aura had sparked all around him, and he rushed his opponent with furious melee attacks. The orange-haired alien initially stayed on the defense, trying to stall in order to tire Nappa out. That didn't last long. Nappa was a veteran warrior, and he soon memorized Recoome's movement patterns. As a result, he knew when to hit and where, rendering the Ginyu Force member unable to evade his enemy's punches and kicks.

Recoome was now being thrashed around by the Saiyan easily, though he did not show any signs of concern, which worried Vegeta who was watching the fight carefully.

Nappa hit Recoome with a spinning kick, knocking him on the ground. He then used his signature attack, a powerful energy blast, which he called the Impact Bomb. Immediately after, he followed up with another favorite of his, the Volcano Explosion. The entire area around Recoome was devastated. Nappa knew he hadn't won yet, but at that rate, he soon would. Or so he thought.

Meanwhile, right outside Frieza's spaceship...

"Lord Frieza, are you certain that you want me to remain here? Would it not be better for me to join with the Ginyu Force against Vegeta?" Turles, now with a brand new piece of armor, was eager to lay his hands on Vegeta.

"With Zarbon and Dodoria presumably dead, I need someone to watch over the dragon balls, while I go out and find the rest of them, as well as how to turn them back to normal so I can make my wish." Frieza said, not knowing that what Vegeta had told him a few days ago about the dragon balls was a lie, and thinking he could still wish for immortality.

"Do you mean those stones? Those are hardly the wish-granting balls, often talked about in Namekian legends. Are you sure they are the real ones? And if they are, are you sure they are still working?" Turles asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out." Frieza flew off and left Turles, as well as some of his own soldiers, to guard the stones that where once the dragon balls.

In truth, Turles planned to kill Frieza after Vegeta was dealt with, while the galactic emperor planned to do the same, once Turles had outlived his usefulness.

 _Power Levels:_

 _Vegeta (Small Zenkai after his fight with Turles): 120,000_

 _Nappa (Still slightly injured): 50,000_

 _Kakarot: 43,000_

 _Raditz: 42,000_

 _Guldo: 10,000_

 _Recoome: 45,000_


End file.
